Infinite Shades of Grey
by Ciao Bellas
Summary: Jasam. Set in Historical Romance London. Jason is betrothed to marry Lady Courtney Corinthos, but when he sets his site on Lady Samantha Cassadine, a mysterty if there ever was one, a passion erupts that threatens to consume them all.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Well, if I owned it, I most definitely would not have freaked out about getting my very first job WOOT WOOT! Though I so would not mind owning Steve Burton. Yum…I'm just sayin lol!  
This is a Jasam fic set in historical romance London times. Fun stuff ensues.  
Oh, and I sometimes will post teasers in my twitter: /heatherina159  
And please don't kill me for starting another story!

Infinite Shades of Grey Chapter One:

He was restless. He didn't want to be in this ridiculous room with these snooty people. If it wasn't his baby sisters coming out, he wouldn't be here at all.  
Jason Quatermaine's cold blue eyes gazed fondly at his sisters, Emily. She was truly the Belle of this ball, her chestnut hair piled into a complicated mess of curls atop of her head, her yellow silk gown setting her skin aglow. He had a feeling that he was going to have to watch for roaming hands tonight.  
He let his eyes scan the room, a habit formed from his days in Waterloo, and took in the surrounding people. The ton was fickle. The same people who were singing praises to your face could be feeding you to the wolves. He didn't want anything to ruin Emily's night.  
"You can relax my lord." A demure voice said directly behind him.  
He turned and bowed to his companion, hid fiancée, Lady Courtney Corinthos. She looked lovely in a deep russet wool dress that cut across her body flatteringly, setting her blonder hair off.  
He and Lady Courtney had practically grown up together. He was the eldest son of the Lady and Lord of Belcraven, and her parents ad been bosom buddies with his parents years before either of them had been born.  
It seemed natural that they would get married.  
"Emily looks lovely, and everybody has spoken quite well of her." Courtney said, smiling at him and taking his offered arm.  
They made a striking couple, everybody who was anybody thought so. They were both blue eyed, fit, with blonde hair, though his was substantially darker than hers. They were both well bred, with immaculate manners, and an air of wealth.  
They were perfect.  
Together, the gazed out at the dance floor, Courtney longingly, Jason speculatively.  
He wasn't a dancer. He, of course, could dance; he was trained at a young age just like every other well bred young man. He simply did not enjoy dancing.  
Knowing this, Courtney tactfully struck up a conversation, "So, my Lord. Who do you think is most eligible for our Emily?" her gaze flickering from man to man, "Sir Lansing sure looks like he's ready for the task."  
Jason glared at his betrothed, "That is not at all funny." He said lowly.  
Sir Ric Lansing and he had been rivals since they were young. It was a simple matter of rank and Sir Lansing had always been bitter.  
Courtney bowed her head in proper chastiment, "Forgive me, my lord." She apologized. She looked around again, her eyes taking in the grand appearance of the ton, some of them holding court, some dancing to the quartet. One dark haired man caught her attention.  
"Well, what about Lord Cassadine?" she asked, "He seems to be staring a hole into her."  
Jason flickered his gaze to the corner where Nikolas Cassadine seemed to be in conversation with a brunette, whom he could not see. Courtney was right, he was indeed alternating between looking at the lady before him and his sister dancing on the dance floor with Lord Lucas Spencer.  
"We can speculate all we wish, but the fact remains that I will leave Emily's decision for her betrothed to her. Radical, I'm aware, but that's the only way I will have it." Jason said firmly, "I just refuse to let some fortune hunter marry her for her dowry."  
"Well," Courtney said softly, "Luckily 'Lucky' Lucas Spencer and Nikolas Cassadine are both well to do, and have plenty of money of their own. Both have quite large fortunes." Her voice was trailing off, "Who is that Nikolas is speaking to?" she asked, straining to see the mysteries face.  
"I haven't the faintest." He shrugged, not really caring. His fiancée was the social butterfly/busybody. He could care less.  
The music came to a close, and Emily curtsied to Lucky, who bowed in return. Before Lucky could escort Emily off of the dance floor, Nikolas escorted appeared at her elbow and gestured in the direction that he was just speaking with the brunette. She nodded and smiled, walking with him to where the mystery lady stood talking with Lady Alexis Cassadine, her back still to the room.  
"Shall we make the rounds?" Courtney asked, already steering him in the direction of the Cassadine clan.  
"I suppose we shall," he acquiesced, placing his hand on top of hers, that she had linked through his arm.  
As they approached the group, Lady Alexis caught site of the pair and smiled welcomingly. The mystery woman in pale pink finally turned, and Jason almost stopped short. Courtney flashed him a questioning look, but didn't say anything as they came to a stop in front of everyone.  
She was…ravishing.  
If Emily was the Belle of the ball, then this creature was certainly the Siren; temptation incarnate.  
Her dark tresses, like Emily's, were piled atop of her head in a mass of curls, showing off her slender neck, that led down teasingly to shoulders, and further to creamy cleavage. But what distracted him the most about her was her eyes. Deep brown with just a tint of green, that to him at least, seemed to hold the promise of something wicked and erotic.  
Realizing he was staring, he averted his gaze to Lady Alexis, taking a bow to all of the ladies. Lady Cassadine held out her hand, which Jason brushed a kiss across courteously.  
"Lady Cassadine, you look lovely," Courtney smiled, curtseying, "London has missed you these past few seasons."  
"Yes, well, family duty called," Alexis said vaguely, smiling at the couple, "But I did hear the wonderful news of your engagement," she clasped her hands together in pleasure, "Congratulations."  
Emily piped in, also smiling widely, "This is of all things, wonderful. Our two families joining together as one at last."  
"You must be thrilled," Alexis said, directly to Jason, who was once again studying the siren intently. Alexis noticed and gave a slight start, "Oh, you must think me terribly rude!" she exclaimed. She gestured to the young woman next to her, "May I make known to you my lord, my daughter, Lady Samantha Cassadine."  
Samantha curtsied, lowering her lashes, demurely before peeking up at him almost seductively. Or was that his imagination?  
"How do you do, my Lord? My lady?" she asked, nodding her head politely to Courtney, "Congratulations on your engagement."  
"Thank you," Courtney said, also nodding.  
"Yes, thank you." Jason said, once again averting his eyes, this time to his sister.  
She gave him a bemused look, her brown eyes flashing curiously. His sister didn't miss anything.  
"Is this your first Season, Lady Samantha?" Emily asked politely, her hand tucked into Nikolas' arm still.  
Samantha turned her beautiful eyes away from her mother, and to the lovely brunette, "Tis not." She smiled, "I had my own coming out some years ago here in London. Not quite this joyous affair, but something still quite spectacular."  
Emily smiled more genuinely this time, throwing a fond glance at Jason, "It is thanks to my brother that this occasion is quite so grand. He has been very lenient with the purse strings for me."  
"You are my sister," he said affectionately, "And we have more than enough money to give you something this grand many times over. Besides, you deserve it."  
"I'll drink to that," Nikolas agreed, raising his glass of brandy. After taking a sip, he turned his full attention to Emily, "Would you do me the honor of a dance?"  
Emily's cheeks became a bit flushed, and after a moment, she nodded.  
After the pair made their way to the dance floor, Alexis spoke, "Well, I one, would think that's a well suited match."  
"I agree," Courtney murmured, staring at the waltzing couple, " They would make quite a beautiful match."  
"Hmm," Samantha said non-committingly, "I for one never wish to marry," she said absentmindedly.  
The group fell into a shocked silence.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~So, what did you think lovelies?  
R&R please!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Aww, I've had great response to this story. Yeah, I love historical romances too, so this actually isn't too hard for me to write. I particularly love Forbidden by Jo Beverly. You guys should check that one out. I'm following that book very very extremely very loosely lol. As in the only similarity is…well, I can't tell you or it'd ruin the story lol. Just read and find out.

I still don't own, but I'm in talks! ;)

And yeah, Lea did an AWESOME job with the banner, huh?

Enjoy!

Infinite Shades of Grey: Chapter Two

A shocked silence fell after Samantha's bold declaration.

Alexis lowered her voice and spoke to her directly, "Sam, you don't make declarations like that out in polite society."

Sam glanced at the very handsome Lord and his beautiful fiancée. He seemed rather amused, and she, shocked.

"You never wish to marry?" the blonde beauty asked, her fingers twisting at a pearly necklace around her throat, "May I be inclined to ask why?"

Alexis sighed, knowing her daughter only too well. This was going to be rather interesting. She too looked at the stunning couple before her, her eyes staying trained on Lord Quatermaine. He was looking at her daughter in the most odd way. A mixture of curiosity, amusement…and interest?

Surely not. She pushed it out of her mind and silently pleaded with Sam not to be too opinionated tonight.

"I do not enjoy the thought of being under a man's rule. Do you think I have no had my fair share of offers? I have had several!" she exclaimed, "However, I have more than enough money on my own, and I have to admit, I am far too opinionated to be considered proper."

"You seem proper enough to me," Jason cut in.

She stared at him curiously for a moment, and then smiled, "Well, then my lord, you are a rarity." Her smile faltered, and became a bit mocking, "However, I can honestly say I would only marry were I with child or my life depended on it. And no proper lady would ever find herself in either of those situations."

"But you just said you weren't proper." He pointed out.

She smiled again, "So I did." Her eyes flickered to someone behind them and her natural smile widened again, "If you'll excuse me." She curtsied to them, hurriedly gathered her dress in her hands and walked swiftly away.

The threesome that remained turned and watched as she met a pale brunette in a warm embrace.

Alexis spoke first, "Countess Elizabeth Alcazar. Formerly Lady Webber. Her husband died in Waterloo, quite tragic. She and Sam have been close since they were children." She explained.

"If you don't think me terribly bold," Courtney began, her blue eyes trained on Alexis, "Why do you call her Sam? It seems quite…improper."

Alexis smiled wryly, "Well, you already know my daughters opinions on being proper."

Courtney flushed slightly, as Alexis continued, "I usually call her Samantha in public and reserve Sam for when we are in private company, but she prefers Sam. She feels Samantha is too much of a mouthful."

"That's…interesting." Courtney said politely.

"Oh he is quite alluring," Elizabeth said with a devious smile, staring at Jason Quatermaine, "And he keeps looking at you."

"Don't be absurd." Sam chastised wish a light laugh. She snuck a glance over her shoulder at the strikingly handsome Lord. He _was_ quite alluring, and even that was an understatement. Sam had almost forgotten to breathe when she had met his intense gaze for the first time. She thought he was beautiful, though she was sure most men would prefer not to be told that.

"Besides," she said turning back to her friend, "He is betrothed to Lady Courtney Corinthos, and she is quite lovely."

"Lovely or not," Elizabeth tutted, taking a sip of deep red wine, "Betrothed in not married."

"You are horrid." Sam said lovingly. She had missed her friend who had been in Cornwall mourning her husband.

"Not horrid. Right," Elizabeth corrected, "I've actually wanted to ask you something."

"Ask away darling."

Elizabeth paused briefly, dropping her voice to a near whisper, causing Sam to lean in closer, "Have you ever considered taking…a lover?" she asked, quickly adding, "Simply because you never wish to marry, and I believe it would be quite tragic for you to never have experienced the joys of the marriage bed."

Sam studied her friend over her own glass of wine shrewdly before answering, "I have thought about it," she admitted, "I have had many offers, not only of marriage, but of _carte blanche_." She paused, "But I have no desire to become a man's…play thing. If I were to take a lover, it would be on my terms and my terms alone, and most men do not relish the thought of a poor damsel making the rules and arrangements. Find me one, and I'd give him a chance!" she declared.

"Any man of my choosing who would agree to those terms?" Elizabeth asked.

"Wench, of course there are rules."

"Such as?"

"Such as…no married men. I'll be no ones harlot."

"Ok, no married men and someone you can more or less control, yes?"

"You know what I really desire?" Sam asked leaning in close to Elizabeth and lowering her voice, "Just a night of passion. A night of nothing but of what I have read in Minerva Press Novels. A night of seduction, plain and simple." She sighed as flashes o f tangles limbs came to mind, "That is what I want." She shrugged.

Elizabeth stared past Sam at the dashing Lord who was once again staring quite ungentlemanly at her dearest friend. She had the faintest beginnings of a plan forming in her head. Flashes were coming to her.

A ball room.

People.

Masks.

Candles.

She focused her blue eyes back on Sam and smiled brightly, "Darling, I'm getting an idea you're not at all going to approve of."

She leaned forward and kissed both of Sam's cheeks before turning around, "Lots to plan. I'll talk to you soon, my love!"

The music had ended and Nikolas took a stand next t his cousin with Emily on his arm.

"What was that about?" he questioned, watching Elizabeth's rapidly retreating form.

"I haven't the faintest."

What is little miss Liz planning, hmmm?

R&R dolls!


	3. Chapter 3

This is actually a pretty short chapter I realize, but hey, it's kinda eventfulish lol. I love it! Also, I am typing this up as quickly as possible simply because I can lol. And in case you haven't noticed (this doesn't involve my D&T lovelies since I don't post The Unexpected there) but I'm updating one and then the other and then one and then the other and then one and then the other. Ok, I'm hyper and rambly. Oops lol.

Enjoy!

Infinite Shades of Grey: Chapter Three

A week later Courtney stood at her vanity mirror, surveying herself critically. Jason was downstairs chatting with the head of the Corintho's manner, her brother "Sonny" Michael Corinthos. As children, Jason and Sonny had been inseparable , the best of friends, and time, and an engagement had not changed that fact.

Courtney's lady maid stepped forward, "Do you require any help my lady?" she asked.

Courtney turned her head, the candle light catching on her diamond earring, "No. Thank you Molly. You may go."

"Yes, mi' lady." Molly said, curtsying and exiting.

Courtney sighed, gathering her lavender gown in her gloved hands and turning to exit her chamber also.

Jason and Sonny were escorting her to Quatermaine Palace for a dinner that Lady Monica Quatermaine was throwing in honor of Emily's successful coming out. The best of the ton would be there:

She, Sonny, and Sonny's fiancée, Lady Carly Spencer. Lady Carly's family, Lucky, Lulu, and Luke, and of course Lord Nikolas and the returning Cassadine women: Lady Alexis and Lady Samantha.

No matter how hard she tried, Courtney could not forget Jason's initial reaction to he younger Cassadine woman. He had desired her. She knew it But she also Jason was not the sort of man to set up a mistress as he was betrothed to her. After they were married, it was a possibility. A possibility Courtney hoped was very slight.

She did not want a husband who could slip easily from a lover's bed to her own.

She pressed her gloved fingertips to her forehead, forcing her turbulent thoughts to still.

She would trust Jason to not betray her.

And though she had no reason to, she would trust Lady Samantha Cassadine to not bed a married man.

The carriage ride over to the Quatermaine's residence went smoothly, with Jason, Courtney, Sonny, and Carly chatting and laughing. As they pulled up to the Palace, snow began to fall, lightly covering everything with a light blanket of white.

"It's so pretty!" Carly sighed, looking out the carriage window at the snow and the beautiful Palace.

"I agree." Courtney smiled, glancing at Jason out of the corner of her eyes. He caught her and smiled.

"Well," Sonny said, "There's no reason for us to sit in the carriage and stare at the house all night."

He opened the carriage door and stepped down, followed by Jason. Turning for his fiancée, Jason held up his hand and helped her from the carriage, before tucking her arm into his and walking forward, toward the house and the foyer.

Carly exited the carriage as well, turning as a grand carriage drove past them to also stop in front of the mansion.

"Who is that?" she asked her fiancé, lowering her voice.

"I believe its Nikolas Cassadine's carriage." He said, "Now come dear. You're going to catch a chill.

"It seems highly unright of Elizabeth to throw a balls so shortly after her husband's death." Alexis said from within the carriage, straightening her pearly white gloves.

"It has been a year since her loss, Mama." Sam pointed out waiting for her mother to finish fixing herself so Nikolas could escort them into the house. "She is out of her mourning clothes. Perhaps she wished to celebrate."

"Mark my words, that girl is up to something." Nikolas said.

"Why would you say that, dear nephew?" Alexis asked.

"She always gets this certain look about her when she's up to something and she's wearing it now. I've known her long enough to recognize the signs. Whatever it is, it shall be unforgettable."

Sam sighed, fighting the urge to run her hands throw her curly hair, "Really, Nikolas. Don't be absurd. If Countess Alcazar wishes to throw a ball, by means, let my friend have a ball."

"I'm not sure I'll attend that particular ball." Alexis admitted, "When is it planned for again?"

"A few weeks I believe. A month at the latest, I assure you."

"I do believe I have plans with Duke and Duchess Scorpio around that time. I'll have o let you know."

Sam nodded, anxious to exit the carriage and get the evening over with. She glanced at her cousin and hid a smile. He too appeared anxious. Probably to see the beautiful Miss Emily Quatermaine.

"Perhaps you could ask to escort Lady Quatermaine to Elizabeth's ball." She suggested slyly, peering at him through her lashes.

Alexis gasped excitedly, "That is a wonderful idea, darling!" she turned to Nikolas anxiously, "Oh, you should dear. Emily is a lovely girl. You would be so well suited."

Nikolas blushed and cleared his throat, "Are you ready Aunt?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Quite." She confirmed, gesturing for him to exit.

He did so, helping out first his aunt and then his cousin.

Both ladies smoothed down their dresses, Alexis a gold, and Sam's light blue. She favored light colors such as light pink, white, and sometimes blue. They spoke to her less opinionated, more innocent side.

"Well, I do believe I have come with the two most two beautiful ladies in all of London."

Sam chuckled, " If it were lady like to do so cousin, I'd roll my eyes."

They began walking towards the mansion carefully, as the pavement had grown slippery and dangerous.

"He was simply paying us a compliment Sam," Alexis laughed as Nikolas opened the door for them.

Directly inside of the foyer Lady Corinthos, Lord Quatermaine, Lord Corinthos and Lady Spencer were taking off cloaks and gloves, shaking snow off of their clothing. The snow from previous guests had begun to melt, forming a slippery area, that neither Alexis not Sam saw.

Alexis entered first, almost falling but for Nikolas grabbing onto her arms.

Sam, who was walking next to her mother slipped on the water and began falling forward. Her stomach dropped ut and her eyes clenched shut as she fell forward gasping.

Before she could fall all the way to the floor, a pair of strong arms encircled her waist, holding her upright by crushing her to a strong chest, causing her to let out a startled, "Oh!"

Opening her eyes slowly, she looked up into the icy blue of Lord Quatermaine's eyes.

Did you enjoy? R&R


	4. Chapter 4

Ok ok, I relent! Here is chapter four of Infinite Shades of Grey. Enjoy it!

And thanks to all of you who reviewed and have loved this story. I love it too=)

Infinite Shades of Grey: Chapter Four

Though he knew he should let go, he couldn't seem to get his arms to move from around this siren. Her cheeks were flushed from the cold and he could feel her heart pounding. She was still quite beautiful and staring at her, he felt the stirrings of attraction especially with her pressed against him.

She continued to stare into his eyes and he into hers , and he couldn't help but wonder if he was having a similar effect on her, especially when her eyes darkened a shade and her lips parted slightly.

"Samantha, are you alright?" Alexis cried, breaking out of Nikolas' grasp and rushing to her daughters side.

Coming out of his desire filled haze, Jason dropped his arms and took a step back after making sure she was steady on her feet.

"Thank you my lord," Sam said, her voice coming out a little breathlessly. She turned to her mother and said apologetically, "I'm sorry mama. I just slipped, I'm fine."

"It certainly wasn't your fault." Carly said, stepping forward. She curtsied to Alexis and Sam, "I'm Lady Carly Spencer."

They both curtsied in return, "It's a pleasure to meet you." Sam replied, while Alexis nodded her agreement.

Sonny came forward with a charming smile, brushing a kiss across Alexis hand and then leaning over Sam's hand kissing it also.

"So, I finally set eyes on the mysterious Lady Samantha Cassadine. All of London has been abuzz with your beauty."

Sam blushed and laughed, pulling her hand out of his grasp, "Mystery my Lord? I am an open book. Tis not a mystery to be found here."

Sonny chuckled too, "I disagree, respectfully of course, Madame. It is a mystery how a lady such as yourself has been kept a secret for all of these years."

Sam lowered her eyes, "Perhaps I have always been here, you simply did not see."

"I highly doubt that."

"Sonny," Jason snapped, jealousy overwhelming him at their flirting banter.

"I am a concierge of beauty Jason. To try to stop me would be to kill me." Sonny said solemnly, turning to his best friend.

Courtney intervened, "Don't be ridiculous Sonny!" she snapped, a flush to her normally pale cheeks, "Lady Cassadine could have been seriously hurt. Tis but a chance of good luck that Jason caught her. Let us cease this nonsense and continue onto dinner. I'm sure Emily is expecting us."

"Of course," Sonny said bowing to Sam and Alexis before taking Carly's elbow and leading her towards the parlor of the Quatermaine Palace.

Jason hesitated, wanting to offer his arm to the beautiful mystery. She had almost hurt herself in his house. It was polite.

"Jason." Courtney prodded sharply.

He frowned, glancing at Lady Cassadine once more. He caught sight of a nervous doorman directly behind the Cassadine family.

"Clean this up.' He said sharply, turning and taking Courtney's arm and leading her in the same direction that Carly and Sonny had disappeared into.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Alexis asked, turning her daughter to face her and look deep into her eyes. Worry creased her forehead.

Sam smiled, embracing her mother in a brief hug. "I'm fine. I promise." She assured.

Nikolas offered both of the ladies his arms with a smile, "Well, let us go into the parlor, shall we."

The women smiled. Each took their offered arm and let Nikolas lead them down a short, dimly lit hallway and into the crowded receiving room.

Emily came up to them as they entered and offered her hand to Nikolas. Nik released both of the women who glanced at each other and smiled knowingly, and brushed a kiss across Emily's offered hand.

"Why Lady Cassadine, I hear we've had quite the evening already and dinner has yet to even be served!" Emily exclaimed, turning her attentions to Sam, though she had an attractive blush on her cheeks.

Sam laughed slightly, "Well, life with me is never dull that's for certain."

Emily smiled widely, turning to Alexis and Nikolas, "Dowager, my Lord, would you mind terribly if I stole Lady Samantha and made rounds? I feel that I could use the company. I fear my brother has taken to the library with Lord Corinthos to discuss whatever it is that men discuss."

*****************************~~~~**************************************

"You're right Jason, she's quite beautiful." Sonny said, pouring himself scotch in a crystal glass. He held out the bottle for his friend, offering him a glass. Jason shook his head, refusing.

"Yes, I'm quite aware of how beautiful she is." He said dryly, sitting down on the couch, "Thank you."

"What do you think her story is?" Sonny asked, leaning against the desk that occupied the room.

The library was large and only Jason and Emily ever frequented it. It was well stocked and cozy, with a fireplace, a couch a plump chairs and of course, a desk for him when he needed to do some work.

"I haven't the foggiest. She pretty much came out of nowhere, though I do recall Lady Cassadine, the Dowager, having mentioned having three daughters in the country a few years back. A Samantha, Kristina, and….a Molly? Though I believe that Molly is very young. Only seven or eight. Kristina, I imagine, is getting close to coming out age."

"Well, the Dowager and Lady Samantha are both attractive, it is safe to say that Kristina will have a very successful coming out as well. Very good genetics, that family." Sonny said smiling.

"Which family?" Carly asked, strolling into the library with a glass of sherry in hand, "Mine? Because, my Lord, you of course don't have to tell me that." She smiled, taking a sip and sitting own next to Jason, "For I already know."

"Ah, my love," Sonny sighed, "You of course the most beautiful being I have ever laid eyes on. However, we are talking about a very close second. The Cassadine family."

Carly smiled, "They are a very attractive family," she agreed, "Just don't let Courtney hear me say that. I get the feeling she doesn't like them all too much."

Jason stared at her hardly, "Did she say something?" he asked.

Carly shook her head, her curls brushing against the silk fabric of her dress, "Not at all. But she is my best friend, and I can sense these things."

Jason stared into the fire of his library hearth.

He had a feeling that he better enjoy the peace while it lasted.

For he was sure, it was not going to last long.

********************************~~~************************************

Did you enjoy????.

I hope so.

R and R!


	5. Chapter 5

**Infinite Shades of Grey: Update time! Woot. I'm writing this from my very own, first laptop. Yay! And I've just come to the conclusion of: Wow, this is it you guys. I'm graduating high school soon. That is CRAZY. I'm at a mind boggle. So reviews are love and love is good. **

**Also, a lot of you were wondering about when Jason and Sam would have a one on one talk, and they will briefly have one in this chapter.**

**BUT:**

**You have to realize that this entire story is going to be about them discovering each other. It isn't a love at first sight type of thing. They are simply wildly attracted to each other at this point and that's going to be a catalyst of many things to come. **

**I'm already giving too much away. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

The night air was cold and was turning her cheeks a rosy shade of red, she was sure.

Sam had stepped outside and onto the balcony for this very reason. To get air. To get away from these exhausting people and their probing questions. They only people she truly liked that who weren't immediately related to her were Lady Carly Spencer who was simply charming and funny and of course, the young woman who had captured Nikolas's fancy, Miss Lady Emily Quatermaine. She couldn't wait to see how that turned out.

She closed her eyes and raised her face up to the skies, welcoming the coolness of the steadily falling snow. Clutching her cloak tighter to her, she smiled, and let her mind wander back to Elizabeth's restless planning of what she was claiming was going to be "life changing."

Her darling had a tendency to go a little overboard with her theatrics.

The darkened balcony was cast into the light briefly as the French doors were opened and out stepped a gentleman.

A handsome, blue eyed gentleman, who quite frankly unnerved her slightly.

Jason stopped in his steps as he saw met Lady Cassadines direct stare.

She was right, she wasn't proper. It was obvious protocol for her to avert her gaze from him at the very least.

She did drop a curtsey and a small smile, "My Lord," she greeted him.

Why was it her voice always seemed to hold some secret carnal promise? It was like soft velvet on skin and it was disconcerting to him.

He had no problems with women.

Ever.

It was his job, as a gentleman, to know what was expected from his betrothed on their wedding night, and he had, secretly of course, bedded a woman to gain the experience. He should have been thinking about bedding his fiancé, but he couldn't seem to shake this siren from his brain.

The same siren who was now looking at him expectantly.

He shook his head slightly to clear his head. "I'm apologize, what was that Madame?"

She smiled widely, as if she knew what he had been thinking.

"I said it's a beautiful night, isn't it my Lord?" She turned her back to him and stared out at the gardens beneath the balcony.

Slowly, he made his way beside her to join her in viewing his Grandmother's pride and joy. He could see how one would find the gardens beautiful. The snow on the winter flowers was a nice contrast to each other.

"Yes," he admitted. He turned to look directly at her. Her thin cloak was clutched tightly around the base of her throat, and her cheeks were flushed becomingly from the wind and cold. "Are you not freezing?" he asked, "You should go back inside."

The tiny tranquil smile she had been wearing while staring down at the red roses, disappeared, a frown taking its place, "No, thank you." She said her tone matching the air around them, "I'm fine, my Lord." She turned her eyes to meet his, her brown eyes flashing dangerously, reminding him of Carly when she was displeased. "You can of course go in if you are chilled." She said smiling tightly.

He smiled charmingly at her and couldn't help widening it as she blinked as if slightly disoriented. Emily had always told him that when he smiled, his whole face transformed. He guessed she was right if Lady Cassadines expression was anything to go by.

He understood why she was acting so cold towards him. She didn't want to answer to a man's rule and he had just more or less told her to go inside. He felt a flash of respect for this beautiful creature. If she were to ever settle down, she was going to be some mans worst nightmare. At the thought of her belonging to someone else, he frowned slightly.

"I am of course fine." He said, turning to survey the grounds again, "I was merely suggesting you go inside to be warm. I didn't mean to offend you."

A gush of air left her body, coming out as a burst of whiteness in the air, "Forgive me my lord. You did not offend. It was simply," she paused, searching for the right term, "a reflex reaction." She finished after a moment. "I do not react well to people telling me what to do, even if they do it in a polite way, and even if it's for my own good." She admitted, ducking her head and blushing slightly. A couple of tendrils had fallen in front of her face and hiding her from his view. Without thinking, he reached out and tucked one behind her ear his fingers lingering on her cheek.

He stared openly at her as slowly her eyes slid up to meet his steadily. She opened her mouth to say something, seemed to think better of it, and closer it again, not moving away from him or moving his touch from her skin.

After a few moments, he let his hand drop down to his side and she turned her gaze away from him and towards the doors that separated them from everyone else. Anyone could have come out here. Anyone could have seen him touching her, even if it was innocently and meant nothing. His sister, his friends, her mother, her cousin. His fiancé. His LOVELY fiancé.

Though if she were being honest with herself, the look in his eyes as his icy eyes had roamed her face wasn't exactly innocent, and if she really wanted to admit truths to herself, she's admit that she wanted hit to mean something.

"I think perhaps I will go in now," she murmured, stepping away from him.

"Of course," he nodded, also taking a step backwards as if trying to put as much space as the secluded balcony would allow between them.

She turned and made her way towards the French doors, hesitating before placing her gloved hand on the doorknob and twisting it open, slipping back into the party effortlessly.

Once she disappeared, Jason let out a sigh, dispelling some of the tension he felt in his body. Why was she affecting him this way, this stranger whom he knew nothing about?

* * *

"Where did you disappear to?" Courtney asked when he stepped back into the nearly empty drawing room. "Everyone else has gone on to dinner. I decided to wait for you." She smiled hesitatingly at him.

He returned her smile and offered her his arm.

Despite his confusing attraction to Lady Samantha Cassadine, he did love Courtney. They had grown up together and she knew all of his secrets. She knew all about his family life, and he in turn knew all about hers. This was comfortable. Their marriage would be a good one. A successful one.

"Come my dear," he said leading her towards the dining room, "Let's go join the rest."

* * *

Dinner was a long affair, with course after delicious course. Sam didn't know if she would ever be able to eat again. As the night had progressed, the men had escaped to the parlor for drinks and "men talk" and the women had once again headed to the drawing room for talk about men, babies, and society. Slowly, they had broken off into two groups. Lady Alexis, Lady Quatermaine, and the other older ladies of the ton had sat in a semi circle discussing something or other, while Carly, Courtney, Emily, and Sam stayed together and continued to gossip.

"Lady Katherine has moved her lover into her former husband's palace. Quite the scandal." Carly shared, sipping coffee out of a delicate china cup.

"Love is love," Emily sighed, a dreamy look coming across her face, "And there is no of stopping love." She said firmly, her long fingers intertwining with each other in her lap.

"I don't think it is love she has on her mind," Sam said, with a small laugh, placing her own cup of coffee on the small saucer on the tray.

"And certainly not on his," Courtney agreed, "However, when is that not the case? In my limited experience with men, they always think about three things. Going by judging my brother alone, it would be money, women, and politics. In that order." She deadpanned.

"I disagree," Carly said shaking her head so that her blonde curls bounced in time to her head movements, "Sonny is always quite enthralled with me when we are together. I cannot recall a time he has discussed politics, money, and most certainly other women in my presence."

She wisely kept the conversation between Jason and Sonny to herself. Courtney had finally seemed to begin relaxing Lady around Cassadine; No reason to stir the pot.

"Well of course he would not," Sam chuckled, fluttering her eyelashes in mocking, "We are but of course delicate women and would not be able to handle such topics."

"Perish the thought." Emily smiled, and then changed the subject, "Have you guys heard the rumors going around about Countess Alcazar's ball?"

"Yes," Carly nodded, "The society butterflies are all aflutter for the 'ball of the season'."

Sam smiled widely, "Lady Alcazar, who as you know is a dear friend of mine, assures me that this ball will be, I believe the words she used were, 'life changing.' She is quite excited."

"Well, I certainly hope it is worth the hype," Courtney said, sipping on some tea, "We could certainly use a fabulous ball around her. Especially one that is supposed to be life changing."

"Hear hear." Carly smiled.

* * *

Ok, ladies. Kinda a filler, but we're getting to the good stuff soon, I promise. The preperations for the ball are only a few chapters away.

Review review review!

Plus, I love you guys who are loyal to the story! XOXOXOXO


	6. Chapter 6

Infinite Shades of Grey

The weeks leading up to the ball were a flurry of activity for Elizabeth. A flurry that she insisted that Sam be a part of as much as possible.

"This is impossible." Elizabeth groaned, dropping onto her chaise lounge and throwing an arm over her eyes. Sam smiled at her friend, drifting over to her and hauling her up by her elbow.

"Do not doubt your spectacular skill," she said firmly, "These are but the final touches. Just make these last two decisions and you are finished."

Elizabeth sighed dramatically and allowed her dear friend to help her to her feet. " I feel like this will never be over."

"It will be." Sam assured her, "Simply decide on the flowers and the table cloths and we are finished. Then you can focus on the more important aspects of this grand affair. Like what you shall wear."

Elizabeth's entire demeanor changed as she quickly pointed out white lilies and a silver table cloth with gold trim out to the professional helper she had hired. The silver haired man, nodded, bowing down to the two ladies and sweeping out of the room.

She turned on her friend, her face flushing becomingly, as she escorted Sam by the elbow and forced her to sit with her on the chaise.  
"Darling, I must ask you a question of a most serious nature."

Sam's smile fell and she covered her friends hand with her own, "What is it, Elizabeth? Is everything alright?"

Elizabeth cocked her head and smiled innocently. She loved her lovely Samantha. Always looking out for others when somebody should be looking out for her. Some would say that she and Sam were too close to be considered proper.

Elizabeth felt the same exact way about being proper that Sam did. Sometimes she felt that the pair of them were going to turn the Ton on their ear and change society forever.

"Everything is wonderful, my love." She assured her, disentangling herself from her friends grasp and ringing a bell. Almost immediately Amelia, Elizabeth's maid came forth from the hall and curtsied for the women, "Mi'lady?" she asked quietly.

"Amelia, be a darling and bring some tea into the front drawing room, would you?"

"Right away." She curtsied again, scampering out of the room. Her mistress was known to have a bit of a temper whilst party planning. She had been all over the house for weeks, her moods changing most rapidly.

Elizabeth turned her attention back to Sam, smiling her most persuasive smile.

Sam's concern dropped and was replaced by skepticism. She knew that look. That look used to get her into all sorts of trouble when they were children.

"I implore that you give me your permission." Elizabeth started, folding her hand into the folds of her skirts, a nervous habit that she never had quite broken.

Sam eyes her warily, "Go on." She said hesitatingly.

"It's really for your own well being, in a matter of speaking." She paused, seeming to think over her words before a tiny smirk graced her lips, "Well, going from our conversation at Lady Quatermaine's coming out that is."

Sam rolled her eyes and shushed her as Amelia entered the room again, holding a tray of tea and croissants.

"Thank you, Amelia." She said, smiling warmly.

Amelia simply smiled and bowed out again.

Elizabeth poured Sam and herself the warm tea, adding a dollop of sugar into each delicate china cup and one cube of sugar. She handed Sam her cup, leaving her own on the intricate saucer in front of her.

She turned her complete body towards Sam, grabbing her hands before she could take a drink of the tea that she had just handed her and demanded her attention. "Samantha." She said gravelly.

"Elizabeth." Sam answered, just as seriously, but in a mocking way.

"I. Want. To. Dress. You. For. The. Ball."

"Is that all?" Sam laughed, rolling her brown eyes and finally taking a sip of her tea.

Delicious.

"You always fancy doing me up before any big event, Elizabeth, and I always let you." Sam reminded her, "Why would this time be any different?"

"I always just assume you shall let me." She paused, a small smile coming across her face, "And we all know how your mother feels about assuming."

Sam chuckled, nodding her head, her waves moving with her, "Tis true. She used to always lecture us about the dangers of assuming things."

"And it was rubbish then, just as it is now." Elizabeth said firmly. "So, you shall let me doll you up, yes?" She questioned.

"Of course, darling, Like I said, do I not always?"

* * *

The afternoon preceding the ball found Elizabeth and Samantha in downtown London with Nikolas as an escort. Elizabeth had already decided that Sam would be wearing a dress made of heavy, fine, white silk but had come at a loss as to what sort of mask she was to wear. After all, this was a masquerade ball, the largest that London had seen yet. The buzz surrounding it was said that Elizabeth had dropped nearly 2000 pounds on this grand affair. Those closest to her-Sam- knew the exact amount that she had spent, and while it was close to that amount, she had not been quite that generous.

"Tell me again exactly what we're looking for." Nikolas requested, looking down at the women who were both hooked onto one of his arms.

Elizabeth shook her head, her eyes narrowed determinedly, "I shall know when I see it. In the mean time, just keep your eyes peeled."

"Peeled for something that I do not know that I'm looking for?" he asked, "That is most helpful." He muttered bitterly.

She accidently stepped on his foot.

Sam hid a smile beneath her gloved hand as her dearest of friends and her favorite cousin verbally sparred. They were most amusing in each others presence. They shared a sibling like relationship due to Sam's close relationship with both growing up.

Sam's eyes travelled up and down the busy streets of London. She saw quite a few debutantes out with their mothers, no doubt preparing for the masquerade that was but in less than a day.

"Look at all of these hens." Elizabeth clucked, smiling, also taking in the streets occupants. "All in a tizzy over my little ball."

"Yes, dearest, you are quite accomplished."

"Nonsense." Countess Alcazar, tsked, "Anyone with taste, money, and position can through a ball. This is nothing special." She glanced up coyly at Nikolas, "However, once our dear Nikolas here pops the question to some lucky lady, then I shall go out with a grand affair of a ball."

Nikolas reddened and shook his head slightly.

"Oh yes," Sam agreed, leaning over her cousin to conspire with her friend in the art of torture, "Did you know that he has already called on Lady Quatermaine." She paused dramatically, "Twice."

"Twice?" Elizabeth gasped in mock surprise, "Why, they are practically betrothed!"

"Ladies." Nikolas warned with a exasperated sigh.

"Relax cousin." Sam laughed, as Elizabeth turned them into a boutique, "You know how we love to jest."

"Yes. Often at the expense of myself."

"You're just such an easy target." Elizabeth sighed, turning her attention to the short, balding man who had emerged from the back of the shop to greet them. "Hello kind sir."

My Lord." He bowed, "My ladies. How can I assist in helping you today?" he asked, eager to assist them. This was the busiest time of the year and his shop needed the help of wealthy, influential people. If these ladies raved about him, his business would boom, he was sure, taking in their obviously expensive clothing

"I was wondering," Elizabeth said, releasing herself from Nikolas' arm and grasping Sam's elbow, bringing her forward. "What can you do to find a mask for my friends face?"

"Why my lady, why would you want to mask such beauty?" the man asked, gazing at Sam intently.

She blushed and looked down, at least acting the part of the lady she was not.

"Exactly." Elizabeth nodded in agreement, "Why should we mask such a vision of loveliness." She swept around the shop, her gaze falling upon a feathered shawl. She whisked it off of the rack and came up around Sam, "Tis why, good sir, I am asking you to help me," she placed her arms around her friends face, bringing the shawl to cover Sam's eyes and to tie around the back of her head, "To cover her eyes."

* * *

Next update. The ball.


	7. Chapter 7

Infinite Shades of Grey

The day of the ball dawned early for Sam when Elizabeth swept into her room and pulled open her blinds with the first rays of light.

"If you were not my friend, I fear I would murder you." She grumbled as her lady maid pulled the blankets from her warm drowsy form and helped her sit up. She ran a hand through her tousled hair and yawned as Elizabeth plopped quite unlady like on her mattress.

"Nonsense, you would miss me far too much." She tsked, waving away Sam's lady maid, and beginning to brush out her dark hair instead with gentle strokes, "Besides," she continued briskly once they were alone, "Who else would plan an entire ball around your desire for a one night lover."

Sam stiffened and whirled around to look at her best friends slightly smug face. "What?" she demanded harshly. While she had suspected that she was a slight motivation behind Elizabeth's feverish party planning, she did not expect her to come right out and admit it. At least she had the mind to wait until they were in only each other's presence to mention anything about it.

She was nothing if not subtle.

"Oh do not look at me like you are all a flutter. You knew that this was for your benefit." Elizabeth insisted, twisting Sam's hair into a bun and pinning it into place. "You are many things darling, but stupid is not one of them."

Sam's forhead creased into a frown before she sighed and simply let her friend drag her out of bed.

She had a feeling today was going to be practically endless.

Emily laughed as Carly blew a feather off of her forehead in exasperation, grimacing as her hair was pulled back roughly.

Carly, Courtney, and Emily were preparing for the ball together. Or rather, the three of them were in the same room while their lady maids tortured and beat their hair into submission and forced the breath out of their lungs in corsets.

"I cannot breathe." Carly complained, pressing her hand against her chest as if trying to force hair into her body.

"Tis the trials of a woman." Courtney said breathlessly from where she gripped the post of Emily's bed as her maid tugged the strings of her corset as tightly as possible, causing all of her breath to rush out of her body.

"Being a lady is painful and exhausting." Emily chimed in, as her dress was being fastened in the back, "I shall one day take to wearing trousers."

"Emily!" Courtney chided, as Carly giggled.

"Well!"

"You have been spending far too much time with Lord Cassadine if his cousin's radical ideas are rubbing off on you." Carly laughed, "Though I must say, I rather admire Lady Cassadine."

"As do I," Emily agreed,"She's lovely."

Courtney hesitated giving her opinion, wringing her hands before saying firmly, "I shall reserve judgments' of any sort until I get to know her better. I mean, what do we really know of her?" her blue eyes flashing desperately, "For all we know, she could be someone untrustworthy."

Emily and Carly's eyes met in the vanity mirror and they stared at each other seeming to have a silent conversation before Emily sighed and smiled at the three maids, "Can you come back in a few moments please?" she asked of them. They nodded, and bowed their way out.

"The ball is in but an hour." Courtney said, "Why did you dismiss them?"

"Because the walls have ears and so do the maids." Carly said, rummaging through Emily's jewelry box, looking for something to match her crimson gown.

"Courtney, you are like a sister to me." Emily began, walking over to the beautiful blonde and taking her hands into hers, "However, I feel that I must ask you of things that are not my business."

"Yes?" Courtney asked, sitting on the edge of Emily's four poster, "What is it?"

"Your aversion to Lady Cassadine. A woman whom both Carly and I have gotten to know fairly well over the last two weeks. Would your hesitance have anything to do with the way my dearest brother reacted to her the night we all met?"

Courtney disentangled her hands and looked at the floor, not saying anything for a few moments. Carly, finding something of her approval in the terms of jewels, set her choices down on the vanity, and joined her friends on the bed, giving them her undivided attention.

"Possibly." Courtney admitted, "But tis not just that." She went on in a rush, "Tis her views on marriage and the she just seems so…advanced and forward. She intimidates me slightly." She whispered. "Jason has always been somewhat of a thrill seeker. What if he desires her and takes her as a mistress. She would be perfect. She never wished to marry so she has no need to worry about her prospects being shattered."

Carly and Emily shared another look over Courtney's head, "Tis not uncommon for a man to take a mistress." Carly said, losing the battle of wills this round.

Courtney's head whipped around in shock and disgust, "So you think that he will proposition _carte blanche_?" she demanded.

Emily brought her attention back towards her, "Jason is an honorable man. A good man." She insisted, before hesitating again, "But even good men set up mistresses. Tis not to say he will!" she insisted, "But simply that he is a wealthy, attractive man, and many woman would love to be his mistress."

"Samantha is a wonderful woman," Carly said firmly, "I highly doubt she would sleep with a married man, so you have nothing to fear."

Silence fell over the three, each lost in her own thoughts. "The pair of you," Courtney started, before pausing, "You trust her, yes?"

They both nodded.

"Then I shall give her a chance."

"You look beautiful, dear." Alexis smiled at her eldest daughter as she came down the stairs. Elizabeth had dressed Sam in a heavy white silk dress that was cut in a way that showed her petite frame off to advantage. Her dark hair was curled and once again pulled up into an elegant style, showing off her graceful neck and amble bosom. Her lips were stained pink and a white, sequenced mask covered her upper face, her brown eyes shining through.

"I find it vaguely insulting that you find me beautiful with half of my face covered." Sam laughed, taking Nikolas's offered hand. He looked dashing in a black tuxedo, black mask covering his eyes so similar to Sam's.

"She jests, aunt." Nikolas jumped in before Alexis could utter a comment. "Samantha, you know your mother was paying you a compliment."

Sam rolled her eyes, leaning over as much as her tight corset would allow and kissed her mother's smooth cheek once. "You too look lovely, mother. Are you off to the Scorpio's tonight?"

"I am," Alexis confirmed, "Please inform Countess Alcazar that I am dreadfully sorry that I will not be able to attend her masquerade."

"Mother," Sam sighed, "You have known Elizabeth since she was but a child, you may call her as such."

Alexis kissed Sam on the cheek as if she had not heard her, "Have a great night darling. Am I to presume that you will be staying at The Mansion, tonight?"

"You are." Sam nodded, "I haven't the faintest when the party shall end and I would not like to be out on the roads at too late an hour, escort or not." She said nodding in Nikolas's direction.

"I always knew I raised a deceivingly beautiful and highly intelligent woman." Alexis smiled, once again placing a kiss onto Sam's cheek. "Be safe tonight dear and please try not to say or do anything rash." She begged as Nikolas ushered her to the door and into the capable hands of her footman.

"Keep her safe." Nikolas instructed sternly.

"Of course." The footman agreed with an exaggerated bow.

Soon enough the pair of cousins were alone. Nikolas sighed as he took in his beauty of a cousin, who apparently had caught the eyes of many of the tons most eligible bachelors and quite a few of the not so eligible also. It was a pity that she claimed to never want to marry since so many seemed to be interested in her.

Sam looked up from adjusting the hem of her gown and sighed. She recognized the look on her cousins' face, the contemplative, "Why oh why is she out to make my life more difficult by not marrying." She had seen it on her mother's face plenty of times growing up, less often now that she was nearing her mid twenties. She would be twenty four years of age in a few months. She figured her mother was taking comfort in the fact that she would be around to aid her when she grew older, for Krissy and Molly were sure to marry, and marry well.

"Why the sigh, cousin?" Nikolas asked, attempting to straighten his bow tie and struggling. Sam rolled her eyes and strolled over to where he stood, mindful of her heavy dress and shoes. When she was in front of him she smacked his hands away and fixed it herself, "Why the long face, cousin?" she mocked, in retaliation to his question. "Contemplating what I am to do in my old age?"

He rolled his eyes and stepped back from her, smiling, "No. Contemplating how you will once again turn the ton men on their ears with how lovely you look tonight."

Sam cocked her head and smirked, "Nice save."

"Has Elizabeth already gone back to the Mansion?" he questioned, glancing up at the staircase as if half expecting her to be descending it.

"She has." Sam confirmed, smiling as a lady maid handed her a shawl that covered her bare shoulders, "She had some last minute things to take care of and she wanted to get ready in the peace of her own home."

"You mean she marches in here at the crack of dawn to get you ready, but decided to get ready by herself at her own place?" he asked, almost incrediously.

"Something like that." She nodded. Nobody would understand Elizabeth the way she did, and the way her husband had, and she had long given up hope that anybody would, even those who had known her almost as long as she. "Let us take our leave, yes?"

"You do not appear to be excited." Sonny noted of Jason as the younger man downed a scotch.

"Did you acquire that great skill of perception suddenly or was it accumulated over a matter of years?" Jason questioned, picking up the crystal bottle filled with the amber liquid and pouring himself another.

"Oh it came quite suddenly as a child, and it has grown ever since."

"Wonderful."

Sonny sat down on the couch in the Quatermaine library and smiled at his friend, "I believe I know what has gotten you so worked up." He smirked.

Jason turned to him and raised his eyebrow curiously, "Do tell." He drawled.

"Two words. One name. Samantha Cassadine."

Jason rolled his eyes and downed the second glass, relishing the burn that inflamed his throat. He was not much of a drinker, an occasional glass of brandy here or there.

"You might wish to slow down." Sonny said, gesturing his friend over to the chair opposite of him. Jason, while wishing to drink his brain into submission, respected Sonny as an old friend and did as he bid.

"If it is not her, then why do you seem so out of sorts tonight?" Sonny asked, placing his chin in his palm, his elbow propped up on the arm of the couch.

"I never said you were not spot on, friend." Jason answered, "This is her oldest friends ball. Word around town is that she even helped planned the ever. No doubt she shall be there."

"And no doubt she shall look delectable."

"Sonny." Jason sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, his eyes closing. A vision of brown eyes and creamy cleavage came to mind and he forced his eyes open. Would this be how the rest of his life would be? Married to one woman who he cared about dearly while constantly wishing for another to warm his bed?

Sonny studied his friend and hesitated before offering the advice that had been in his mind for some time; since the night he had met Lady Cassadine and set eyes on the woman who had captivated his friends attention with a mere peek from her lashes. He had thought long and hard about what he would say to any other gentleman in his friend's position. Betrothed and yet frighteningly attracted to someone who set your blood on fire. He had gotten lucky with his betrothed. She was the only one who set his blood on fire and he had been lucky enough to have her say yes to his proposal.

"I have a suggestion if you would like to hear it." He said.

Jason looked at him again and when Sonny remained silent he raised his eyes brows, "Well?" he questioned.

"You did not say you wanted to hear it." Sonny said, obviously teasing him.

"Because looking at you was not enough of an invitation for you to say what is on your mind." Jason sighed. Sonny remained silent. "Please, Sonny. Tell me what the fascinating brain of yours has concocted."

"Well, since you've asked so nicely," Sonny drawled. "I've thought a lot of your situation. And if anyone, specifically my fiancé or my sister asks me, I will deny telling you this until my day before God is upon me." He paused again, with the intention of simply riling Jason's feathers.

"Yes?" Jason demanded.

"I think you should bed Lady Cassadine."

The sentence hung in the air heavily between them.

After a moment Jason questioned Sonny slowly, "You think. I should betray the woman I am to marry, your sister no less, and sleep with another woman? A woman I barely know. A woman for all I know could have some sort of wretched disease?"

Sonny eyed him skeptically, "If you truthfully believed that, you would not have taken a second glance at her."

They both knew that was true and Jason nodded his acknowledgment of the fact.

"I would not feel comfortable bedding another woman while I am so entangled with one already."

Sonny laughed, "I'm not suggesting that you marry the woman. I'm not suggesting that you take her as a mistress. I am however suggesting, or rather implying, what could one night hurt? Is it possible that one night could hinder, or even obliterate your interest in this woman? And if that is possible, for you to have this desire of yours for her, to quench, and make your marriage to my sister happy and successful, why is it a bad thing? You are not yet married. This really would be the perfect time. The wedding details are just now being started, it would not be impossible for you to sneak away and….get business done."

What Sonny was saying made sense…or was that just his overactive libido insisting that it did?

Courtney gasped as she and the others were ushered into the Mansion of Alcazar. The entire places was done up almost like a fairytale. The whole room was cast into shadows, candles casting a flickering light across the walls and floors, illuminating a path from the door down multiple paths and several hallways.

"Welcome." Elizabeth said, warmly, curtseying as both Sonny and Jason brushed kisses across her gloved knuckles. She was dressed in a deep blue gown that, paired with the flickering candles, cast her skin in a warm glow. Her hair was straight with a small tiara atop of her head, a mask covering the entire top half of her face.

"It looks lovely in here." Carly said, glancing around in awe, "You have surely out done yourself." She insisted.

"Not at all." Elizabeth chuckled, lowly, "If you think that the entryway is impressive, wait until you see the rest of the house. Benjamin here would be glad to assist you all, would you not?" she asked of the man to her immediate right, "I am sure…" her voice faltered as she focused on a point right behind the group, "Excuse me." She said, gathering the gown in her hand and pushing past them in a rush.

"Have we not had this happen before, with the other half of their twosome?" Sonny smiled, as they all turned and saw Elizabeth embrace a head of familiar raven curls.

"You look beautiful." They heard her sigh. Carly felt Jason stiffen from beside her as Sam stepped back from Elizabeth's arms and she herself had to stifle a gasp. She did indeed look gorgeous. Her hair, was as always curled and in an elaborate updo, the candles flickering off of several diamond like jewels placed strategically in her hair. Her body was wrapped in a in a low cut white dress that showed off her amble chest to advantage and drew attention to her tiny waist and slender hips. The look was completed with a simple mask that covered her eyes but showed the rest of her face. She truly looked marvelous. Carly bit her lip and cast as subtle glance as possible towards Courtney. The blonde had a small serene smile on her face, but her gloved hands clutched at the silky fabric of her lilac gown. Carly discreetly, briefly touched her fingertips to Courtney's forearm as the two women began walking towards them.

"I am to believe you all recall my dearest friend, yes?" Elizabeth asked, her arm linked in Sam's.

"Of course, how could one forget the mystery?" Sonny questioned, leaning forward and brushing a chaste kiss on Sam's bare hand before turning it over and placing another on her palm.

"Sonny," Carly sighed, not so subtly elbowing him in the side before she leaned forward to give Sam as much of a hug as she could under the circumstances of their dresses. "Countess Alcazar is correct in saying that you look beautiful tonight, Lady Cassadine." She greeted as they released each other.

"Thank you," Sam smiled at her, before glancing at everyone in turn, "As do all of you. That color is particularly fetching on you Lady Corintho's." she addressed Courtney.

"Thank you," she murmured, glancing down, her arm tightening around Jason's arm.

Sam's eyes skimmed over Jason before quickly darting away, not wanting to be accused at paying him any sort of particular attention. His face, partly covered in a black and white mask, did some to disguise his face but little to hide his piercing blue eyes. They seemed particularly…bright…as they focused on her.

"Where is Nikolas?" Elizabeth asked, giving Sam her attention once more.

"He is coming." Sam sighed, "He saw Duke Jax by the carriages and they needed to have some words apparently. He shall be here soon enough, I am sure."

"He allowed you to walk up here, unescorted?" Emily asked, a frown obvious in her voice.

"I am not so sure he allows me to do anything, so much as I happen to just do them anyway." Sam laughed. "Nikolas is sure to give me quite the piece of his mind once he catches up."

"Why would I waste the precious breath, Sam?" Nikolas asked, appearing suddenly at the side of her elbow. "I am far too used to it by now." He leaned forward and shook the hands of both Jason and Sonny in turn before bowing to all of the women, "You look lovely, ladies. Perhaps the loveliest of the night."

"How can you be so sure?" Emily asked, a pleasured smile lighting up her face, "You have not yet been inside to see the countless other women whom may be just as lovely as we."

"Not at all possible." Nikolas shook his head, offering the brunette his arm which she gladly took.

"You have been spending far too much time with myself if you are challenging my cousin so." Sam laughed again. "Though do not misunderstand me, I am not complaining."

"Emily has always had quite the mouthy streak," Jason spoke up, finally tearing his eyes away from his siren. Sonny's words kept echoing in his mind. "She was quite a handful earlier on in life. Particularly to her tutor."

"He exaggerates." Emily protested, a blush staining her creamy skin to an attractive pink.

"I am sure. One as lovely as you could not be any difficulty to anyone." Nikolas agreed, his eyes trained on Emily alone.

Sam and Elizabeth shared an excited and amused glance at his words. While they teased him, they were very much in support of a match between the pair.

"You look dashing, Nikolas." Elizabeth said, amusement coloring her tone, "But we should move this gathering into the Mansion." She sighed dramatically, "The job of a hostess is never done."

This is my longest chapter yet, so I hope you guys enjoyed it. The ball will be underway next chapter along with….other things=)

Xoxoxo

Heather


	8. Chapter 8

Infinite Shades of Grey

He could not take his eyes off of her. They had been inside of the mansion-admittedly, decorated to the extremes and it looked marvelous- for over an hour and he may have taken his eyes off of the raven haired beauty a handful of times. She looked so…tempting in her white dress and the desire he felt for her was undeniable. Courtney, Carly, and Emily were standing by a table adorned with wine, sampling glasses of the potent liquid, their faces becoming more and more flushed and their laughter growing less muted and more noticeable. Many masked figures were on the dance floor, looking much like shadows in the dim light available. The whole atmosphere felt like anything could happen, anything was possible. The candles casting anything in it's path in flickering lights and shadow, bouquets of flowers placed strategically around the whole Mansion, emanating a pleasant smell that filled everywhere, acting almost as a relaxant.

His siren was being asked to dance by many men, turning down some, accepting for others. He wished that he was able to request a dance from her, to wrap his arms around her and feel her pressed against his body. And if he were being honest, he wished for there to be a few less barriers between their bodies when he pressed her against him. As in he wished they were all gone, in piles on the floor around them.

Jason blinked, forcing the teasing, taunting fantasy out of his mind and locked his eyes onto her again, watching her as she drifted over to the wine table with Elizabeth, joining the other three women. Carly immediately handed both women a goblet and he observed them both drink the drink in a steady gulp.

Sonny walked up beside him, handing him a scotch, joining him on the observation of the women. He followed his friends line of view straight to the lovely Cassadine, but soon passed her for his lovely Carly. Turning his attention back to his friend, he shook his head and chuckled at the obvious lustful look on Jason's face as his ice eyes scanned the petite brunette.

"One night." Sonny encouraged him, patting him twice on the back and walking away.

One night.

How much damage could one night cause?

"Do you see Lady Jane's hair?" Carly giggled, taking another sip of the deep red wine, "Absolutely atrocious."

"Oh no." Courtney disagreed, smiling widely, "Looking as if one has escaped from a chicken farm is this seasons look."

Sam gasped mockingly, her palm flattening against her breasts, "Why Lady Corinthos. Is that sarcasm I detect?"

"Tis." Courtney sniffed before bursting into another round of giggles.

The five women were feeling tipsy at best, practically drunk at worst. They had "sampled" several glasses of the finest of wines, each one more potent than the last. They were sure to end up positively sloshed.

Sam glanced at Emily who was being strangely quiet and hid her grin with another sip of wine as she caught the brunette watching Nikolas talk to Duchess Yewley across dim lit floor.

The women stood around gossiping and drinking for a few more moments before Sam began feeling the effects of too much alcohol. Her whole body felt heavy and the room, while not spinning was slightly out of focus. She grabbed onto Elizabeth's gloved hand as she stumbled slightly attempting to keep her balance.

"Liz," she murmured, leaning over to whisper in her friend's ear, "I think I need to lie down for a moment."

Elizabeth, perhaps the most sober of the group, looked at her friend in concern, "Are you alright?" she asked, placing a gloved hand on Sam's arm.

Sam tried to smile encouragingly. "I am fine" she assured her, "Just too much fine wine, too soon."

Elizabeth nodded, offering her arm to Sam, which the brunette took, "I am going to walk Sam to a place where she can go lie down for a bit. I shall return and we will appraise Lord Wesley's….interesting choice of attire."

The remaining three women giggled and continued gossiping.

With their arms laced together, Elizabeth led Sam down the candle filled hallway. "Are you sure you are all right?" She questioned, again. It was a secnd nature by now to worry about her friend. They were almost like sisters.

"I am fine." Sam slightly slurred, "I just need to rest my eyes for a moment. All will pass and I shall be ready to dance the night away."

"Very well." Elizabeth sighed, opening the door to the often unused library. She had aired out this room and lit a fire in preparation for tonight, and now she was glad that she had done so. She led Sam to the sofa that stood in front of the stone fireplace, and sat her friend down in front of the heat.

"Lie down and I will come check on you in a little while, yes?"

Sam waved her off and laid her head back on theback of the sofa, closing her eyes.

Elizabeth smiled and rolled her eyes, backing out of the room as quietly as she could.

After she heard the lock click into place, she turned to make her way back to the ball. Seeing a man in the middle of the poorly lit hallway, she gasped, her hand coming and resting on her bosom as if to slow down the racing of her heart.

"Lord Quartermaine." She breathed, regaining her equilibrium, and standing up staighter. "Are you enjoying the ball?" she asked polietly. While rank and society indicated that she should wait for him to speak to her first. However, this was her home, and much like her slightly drunken friend, she did not have much respect or patience for the rules of society.

"I am." He nodded, not at all surprised that she spoke to him. Look with who she kept company. His siren. His siren whom he was most sure was behind those heavy oak doors, hidden away.

Countess Alcazar raked over him with a critical eye, as if knowing the thoughts that were running rampant in his mind. After an intense moment of them staring at each other, she gave him a small smile, and began making her way past him. Before he could take a step in the direction of the library doors however, her voice stopped him.

"My Lord?"

He turned and gave her his attention again. "Yes, Countess?"

"I am not sure if you are aware of how impressive my gardens are this time of year. Or of how I have decorated them for this occasion."

He faltered and blinked. Well, he certainly had not been expecting that.

"I did not have any idea, my lady. I apologize."

She smiled polietly again, "Yes. I just thought it might interest you to know that I plan on taking Lady Corintho's and Lady Spencer for a stroll in the gardens. The sheer mass of it should take us anywhere between thirty minutes to an hour to complete."

Oh.

"That does sound like an impressive garden, Countess." He nodded, again.

"Tis." She smiled, "Have a pleasant evening, my lord." With that she turned on her heel and strolled the rest of the way through the hallway.

He walked the four steps that it would take him to reach the heavy doors of the library in long strides. Once outside of the door, he paused. Did he really want to do this? If caught, he would get but a slap on the wrist. However, she would be ruined. Courtney would be heartbroken. His family would be livid. Could he do that all for the touch of a woman whom he barely knew?

These questions were pointless, for he already knew the answer. Yes, he could and would. There was something about this woman that set him on fire. He had never felt a desire like the one he felt for the beautiful women behind these closed doors. He could only hope that she wouldn't turn him down. With a deep breath he pushed the door open.

She was still breathtaking. The bodice of her dress pushed her creamy breasts up and put them on display in a mouthwatering way. The white silk of the gown made her naturally creamy skin glow even more, the light from the fireplace seemingly only adding to make her appear even more decadent.

"Lizzie,I am fine." She grumbled, not opening her eyes. Her dark hair was being rumbled as she was leaning her head against the couch. He did not care. The only concern he had for her hair being that he wished it were loose and around them.

He walked as silently as possible towards her, studying her feminine features intently as he hovered over her. Her lips parted, his eyes dropping to them. It was if subconciously she was begging for him to kiss her. Who was he to resist her subconcious? Slowly, tentatively he leaned down,his eyes still open, and as soft as a whisper brushed his lips lightly across hers. Her own deep brown eyes opened and stared into his icy ones, even as her lips parted further with a small gasp. He pulled back slightly away from her, there faces mere inches apart.

She blinked rapidly, as if trying to figure out what was going on and why. After a moments silence, she spoke softly, "What are you doing?"

He leaned back further, his face flushing slightly in humiliation, as he stood up fully. "I apologize." He muttered as he began hastily making his way towards the library doors again, this time in search of an escape.

Sam hurridly stood, ignoring the way the room moved in a bizzare way as she did. "Wait." She called.

He froze, turning back towards her slowly, not yet making eye contact.

They were encompassed in silence, her staring at him, him staring right past her. "I did not mean to…make you stop." She said quietly.

That did catch his attention. His blue eyes flew back to her face and he raised an eyebrow. "Pardon?" he asked.

It was now her time to flush. "It was…pleasant." She whispered.

They fell into silence again, a charged one. He was the one to break it this time. "Would that be something you would be willing to do again?" he smiled crookedly, "This time with your consent?"

She nodded slowly, "Yes."

Slowly, maddeningly slowly, he walked towards her, his body responding to her as if it knew the pleasure and joy she was about to bring him. When they standing close again, him towering over her, all hesitancy seemed to disappear.

The fire lit her ivory skin in a light glow, casting her eyes further into shadow. A fire erupted under her skin like wild fire as his gloved fingers trailed teasingly across her bosom, dipping teasingly down her cleavage. She gasped at the foreign contact and tilted her head back, begging him with her actions to go further. He obliged, beginning to unlace her gown with shaky hands, smirking slightly at each inch of skin that was revealed to his hungry eyes. Her breath was coming out in unsteady gasps, nerves fluttering in her stomach. She wanted this, but the nerves were tearing her apart. What if they were caught? He was betrothed, she would be cast as a harlot, all respectable doors closed to her.

All thoughts and worries vanquished from her head as she felt his lips softly trail across her throat, causing the air in her lungs to escape through her parted lips and for her to grasp his silky strands of hair in her petite hands. He buried his face in her hair, his hands relieving the dark tresses from their pins, allowing the curls to fall upon her shoulders. He couldn't seem to keep his hands or his mouth off of her skin. He pulled away, removing his gloves, wanting direct skin to skin contact, and almost moaning in satisfaction when he got it. She was a sight to behold, standing before him in her corset and pantaloons, her head tossed back, her eyes clenched shut in anticipation. A beautiful sight. He felt warm in a way that had nothing to do with the roaring heat emitting from the fireplace. He quickly stripped her of the rest of her clothes, desperate to see her in all of her perfection. She did not disappoint. She was soft where needed with perfect breasts and nice hips, a small waist. He could not stop himself from staring at her and smiled when he noticed a slight flush pinking her skin from the top of her chest, up her neck, onto her cheeks.

"You are exquisite." He mumbed, dropping his lips back down to her throat and trailing heavy kisses along it. Every time he passed this certain spot she would shudder and a small breathy moan would escape her parted lips. Smirking, he began backing her towards the couch. Her grip tightened on his hair as he guided her down to the couch. The material was soft against her skin, everything igniting the ball of desire in her stomach to near furnace proportions. She had felt desire before, faint stirrings of…something. But nothing compared to this. Nothing compared to this total encompassment of heat and fire. He ran the tips of his fingers down her body, his thumb swirling around her bellybutton, mimicking the actions of his tongue in her mouth.

He broke the kiss, his breath fanning hot on her face as his hand moved further south and to where she burned the hottest. A gasp broke from her mouth as he let out a moan in her ear. "You're so wet." He groaned, placing a kiss onto her ear causing her to let out a breathy chuckle. With every storke of his fingers he was drawing her closer and closer to some unforseen point. Her body was clenching and tightening, the ball of desire in her stomach expanding. She felt her body arch and twist, things happening inside of her that she could not put words to.

"I…oh….I…" she sighed, clutching onto his arms as her body began shaking, the knot furling in on itself. "Let go." He breathed softly. She clutched her eyes closed, seeing white as her entire body went rigid before a delicious release unfurled, starting from her toes and spreading upwards.

Jason sat up on his elbows and brushed Sam's dark hair out of her face. Her delicious lips were still parted in a silent "O", her eyes clenched shut. Quickly shoving his own barriers all of the way off, he grabbed his hardness and brought it to her entrance. He debated on how to do this. She had been so tight around his fingers, it was hard to imagine how she would feel wrapped around him. He was sure she was a virgin, and he hadn't had any experience with those at all.

The nagging thought of practice for his wedding night took place in his mind in a completely different way. He shoved that thought out as hard as he could and concentrated on the beautiful creature below him. Cupping her gorgeous face in between his hands, he pressed his lips to hers briefly. He made a decision quickly before he could second guess himself, "This is going to hurt." He murmured before sealing his lips over hers in a searing kiss and pushing into her at the same time, swallowing her cries of uncomfort.

He was in heaven. A wet, tight-oh so incredibly tight-heaven. It was taking everything he had in him not to start thrusting. He had to give her a chance to adjust to him. He held still and looked into her face and watched as she slolwy relaxed and opened her eyes. They were watery, but she gave him a smile and wrapped her arms around him. With a sigh of relief, he buried his head into her neck and began thrusting. With each one he felt himself come closer to that familiar burn, the familiar edge. He was in close distance to she began slowly moaning and thrusting up slightly, he almost lost it. He had to concentrate really hard not to arrive so quickly. While he knew that it wasn't likely that she would again, he wanted her to get as much pleasure as possible. He lowered a hand between them to where they were joined and began rubbing tight circles around her tight bundles of nerves. She gripped onto him tighter and her thrusting went into overdrive as a long, low moan escaped her throat.

"Jason." She moaned, her body clenching around him tighter as she felt herself drawing closer again to that edge. His name falling from her full lips was what sent him over. He grabbed her by the shoulders, crushing her chest to his soaking up every ounce of pleasure from her that he could as he spilled himself inside of her.

He felt home.

~~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hope you enjoyed, I know it's been awhile. I just REALLY suck at updating, and I apologize. I love all of you for sticking with me for this long.

If you would like to hear some rambling and the ocassional spoiler, you can follow me on twitter. I am Heatherina159. I speak a lot of Twilight. So, bear with me lol.


	9. Chapter 9

This was wrong. Twas so wrong. She had slept with a betrothed man. A man who was claimed to someone else. She was raised better than that. Her mother was going to have a fit, possibly faint from the shock should she ever find out. She wrapped her arms tighter around the man who was still inside of her, his face buried in her neck.

He placed a soft kiss on it, before very carefully disentangling himself from her and standing up. They stared at each other, him standing, her lying on the couch, the light from the fire in the hearth lighting her in a soft glow.

He did not know what to say. What did one say to the woman he just deflowered? A woman in which he had no ties to, had no future with. As the silence stretched on and they continued to simply stare at each other, the need for him to say something, anything grew stronger.

"Thank you." He choked out, all the while mentally slapping himself. What a way to make her sound like a harlot? Why did he not just offer her a few pounds or quid?

She cocked her head at him, studying him intentely, her brown eyes flashing, "You are very welcome, my Lord." Her voice turned ice cold, "You may take your leave of me if you wish."

He began putting on his clothes in a hurried fashion. He was on one hand relieved that his siren had given him a reprieve. On the other, she had dismissed him so swifty and coldly. He had offended her, no doubt, with the thank you. He paused in his actions and looked at her again. "I did not mean…."

She cut him off, looking up from her task of relacing her corset, and glaring, "I am sorry. I must have been too polite earlier. You _may _take your leave of me now. In fact, I insist on it."

He bristled at her tone. She was a woman. While he admired her independence, he was not used to women, or anyone, speaking to him in such a way. He was well respected always and this was completely out of the norm. He was completely dressed and very obviously being dismissed so he made his way to the heavy oak doors of the library.

He stopped, his hand resting heavily on the doorknob. Without turning around, in the most formal voice he could muster he said, "This was extraordinary. You will never know how much I wanted this, nor how glad I am that you wanted it too." He waited for her to say something, anything. He was vastly disappointed. Besides an intake of breath, no other noise escaped her. He heaved open the door and escaped the room and into the hallway.

She could not believe the nerve of him. How dare he thank her as if she were some kind of harlot found on the street or at a cheap brothel. Why had he not simply thrown some guineas on the hearth of the fireplace to show his gratitude for givng him the most intimate part of herself. She buried her face in her hands, her eyes remaining dry. She refused to cry over something so silly. This was not something that she could not handle. This was simply a case of her allowing a man that she was allured to, to use her body as a form of pleasure, which he _thanked _her for, before taking off, no doubt to see his betrothed.

Not unmanagable. A smidge degrading and completely humiliating, however. Twas fine though. She was going to be fine. Silver lining was that besides the two of them, not one person knew of what had transpired between them.

She finished dressing, making sure not a single strand of her dark hair was out of place. She was not feeling the effects of the wine anymore, feeling completely sober. The only thing effecting her now was the kernel of nervous guilt nestled in her stomach where the molten lava had previously resided. This had been what she wanted. A single hot, passionate night was all that she had wished for. So, why was it that she felt so guilty? Even as the thought entered her head a flash of Lady Corinthos flashed into her mind.

Right. That was why.

She striaghtened her spine, taking in a deep breath, and continued to stare into the fire crackling merrily in the fireplace.. She remained dry eyed. What was done, was, done. There was no taking it back, and despite the wave of guilt and anger she was feeling, she was not sure she would take it back.

A knock at the door made her look away from the fire and forced her from the thoughts. Liz poked her head in, covering her eyes theatrically peeking through her fingers, "All decent, darling?" Her teasing smile dropped as she saw the strange look on her friends face. She hurried in, grasping her dress up to move more swiftly, and closed the library doors, turning the lock so they would not be interupted.

She stood before the dark haired beauty and eyed her critically, searching for any obvious signs of change or…something. Her eyes were swirling with some sort of emotion, her dress perfectly in place, not s curl loose from her clips.

"Not a single hair out of place." Elizabeth pursed her lips, "I would have expected better from Lord Quatermaine."

That got Sam to crack a smile. "He was quite…better than expected, I suppose."

Elizabeth stopped her teasing and sat next to Sam, pulling her hand into hers and setting it in her lap, "What are you feeling, Sam? Are you quite alright?"

Sam looked into the fireplace thoughtfully again. She was quiet for some time, that Elizabeth was unsure if she was going to answer.

"I suppose I am well." She said slowly, not looking at Liz, "I did not expect to feel so…guilty, however. I guess mother did teach me well in the fact that good girls do not sleep unmarried.

"But you never planned to marry. Were you supposed to pass without knowing the joys of making love."

A smirk fluttered around the corners of Sam's mouth, "I am not so sure that it was 'love' that we made."

Elizabeth stiffened, "Was he not gentle? Was he inconsiderate? He had to have known that this was your first time. You are no harlot."

She snorted. "He is no fool, Liz. But of course he had known. The physical expereince was…lovely, nothing short of perfect."

"However?" Elizabeth prompted, knowing there was something coming.

"However," she started slowly, "When he _thanked _me afterwards, I was insulted." She swirled around to look at Elizabeth, "I am not being unreasonable, yes? I have just cause to feel slighted?"

"Tis an insult, I am sure." Elizabeth said, "However, Lord Quatermaine has never struck me as being callous or insensitive." She looked at Sam in hope, "Perhaps he just did not know what to say?"

Sam shrugged, dobut tugging at the features of her face, "I do suppose that is possible."

"He did not offer you money, no?"

"Heavens no. He would not have made it to the corridor had he offered me money for my….services."

Elizabeth scoffed, waving the hand that she did not have glasped in Sam's in the air, "Darling, I would not have sent him to you had I not thought that this would have been good for you. And had I thought that he would have offered you money as if you were a whore in a brothel, he would not have made it through the front door." She was silent, her green eyes flashing mischiviously, "May I tell you a secret, dearest?"

Sam nodded, "Always, you know that."

Elizabeth lowered her voice and leaned in close as if there were anyone around them to eavesdrop. She caught Sam's amused look and frowned slightly, "One thing I have learned through marriage darling is to never assume that the walls do not have ears."

"Sounds sinfully delightful, darling. And what of this secret?"

"I had hoped that it would be Lord Quatermaine. In fact, I counted on it."

Sam leaned back and studied her smiling face, "How on earth could you have planned this?"

The smirk on Elizabeth's face grew even wider, "Are you mad? The utter awareness between the two of you is absurd. You could cut that longing with a knife!"

The shock ran through Sam like a flash of lightening. She was finding it hard to believe that any awareness that she had for Lord Quatermaine was anything but in a very subtle, nonintusive way. "You could not!" she protested, much to Elizabeth's amusement.

"You most certainly could." She leaned forward, dropping her voice low once again, "May I condife in you once more?"

Sam repressed the urge to roll her eyes, "Certainly."

Elizabeth quickly settled in to what Sam dubbed, tell-all mode. "I was speaking with Carly while in the gardens, while you and his Lord where," she paused before continuing, her voice dripping with innuendo, " Otherwise preoccupied. Courtney and Emily had gone to look at the roses."

Sam loved Elizabeth. She was the elder sister that she never had, despite the fact that the pair were of the same age. And as her psuedo sister, she knew of Elizabeth's tendancy to ramble.

"What you are getting at, in your adorable but tedious way is that you were alone with Carly?"

Liz's mouth came out into a slight pout, but she nodded her head, the curls bouncing, "Indeed. And due to the wine that was supplied tonight, her tongue was rather…loose. She let out a secret or so about Lady Corinthos."

That piqued her interest. Lady Corintho's did not seem to be the sort who had any secrets. She seemed the type that led a perfectly dull life and was quite content with it. "Being?"

"Lady Corintho's is positively paranoid that Lord Quatermain is going to propose Carte Blanche to a certain lovely, dark haired, dark eyed, Cassadine."

She could not resist the urge to tease her friend slightly, "He is to propose Carte Blanche to Nikolas? Oh dear. Poor Emily." She placed her hand on Elizabeth's arm, "She shall be devestated, you know."

Seeing that Sam wanted to brush this all off and hide beneath her humor, she played along. She was content to follow her friends lead.

"I do think that Lord Quatermaine shall be quite disappointed. His love has been spoken for…by a mere woman."

"Perish the thought!"

Elizabeth stood and held out her hand for Sam to take. Once she did, she heaved her up onto her feet and smiled. "Come dearest. I cannot be absent from my own masquerade."

"Tis true."

The two women made their way out into the corridor after a quick once over to determine all way right with both of their appearances.

Yes, Elizabeth was quite content to all Sam to live in her fantasy world where nothing had changed.

For now.


	10. Chapter 10

Infinte Shades of Grey:

Author's Note: My lappytop unfortunately got the blue screen of death. Very fortunately, apparently that's fixable by my uncle. Who knew? So, sorry for the delay and here is chapter….um…what chapter are we on again?

The fortnight following the masquerade was a lazy blur. One that Liz spent mostly in her own company in her large mansion, all alone. The night after the ball, Lady Alexis had whisked herself and the girls for a stay in Bath, which was something, unbenownst to the well meaning mother that Sam had in fact needed. They were due to back this very afternoon, which was well. She had been spending much time alone with her thoughts and she was eternally coming back to one. One that she wished to discuss with her friend as the soonest convinence. She sat at a small table in her drawing room, sipping tea. The quietness of her home troubled her. Her one regret from her marriage to her husband was that they had never produced any children to fill her days with. She sometimes thought of taking on a ward perhaps or an orphan. Perhaps one day she would…

"Why are you looking so troubled, darling?" a sweet, familiar voice asked from the door of the drawing room. Thankfully jostled from her thoughts, Elizabeth sat her delicate china cup down and stood immediately.

"You are back." She smiled at Sam. The dark haired beauty unclasped her green cloak and handed it to the waiting servant who had seemed to appear out of nowhere, smiling her thanks. Sam straightened out her blue afternoon dress and made her way to her friend, envoloping her into a hug.

"I am back." She affirmed, "We have been back in the city for about an hour."

The two sat, Elizabeth signaling for another cup of tea for herself and for Sam. "And you are only just making it to see me?" she teased.

"Alas, I had to change out of my traveling clothes before I made my way over. Mother would have had a fit, which is always amusing, but I am tired."

"You needent have come if you were exhausted. You should have stayed home and rested." Elizabeth chided.

Sam waved her off as Sarah, a lovely maid with glorious red hair sat tea in front of her. "Thank you," she murmered, adding a dollop of cream to it. Turning her attention back to Elizabeth she said, "I have been doing little but resting for the last several days. I fear it is resting that has exhausted me."

"You never were one for idle pleasures." Liz agreed, stirring her tea absent-mindedly. Once they were once again alone, Sam began talking about her trip. "It was lovely. It gave me plenty of time to think about things. Particularly things that had occurred here."

This piqued Liz's interest. "And?"

Sam cleared her throat, looking out of the window they were seated by for a moment, "And I decided that I do not regret what happened here that night. I also have decided I may been just a tad irrational with Lord Quatermaine."

Liz smiled, "Are you going to speak with him and discuss what did transpire?"

Sam looked at Elizabeth as if she had suddenly grown a second head out of her bosom, " I certainly am not. It happened, and it was lovely. But it is the past." At Elizabeth's pointed look she went on, "The recent past, certainly, but the past nonetheless."

"Fair enough. However, I do think certain things do need to be discussed between the pair of you."

"Why?" Sam questioned after taking a sip of her tea, "Why dredge something up that is awkward to discuss and unnecessary? It will not happen again. I had my one night experience. It is done. From now on, Lord Quatermaine and I are merely acquintances."

Elizabeth knew it was pointless in talking to Sam when she got like this. Years of friendship had taught her that once her mind was made up there was little chance of changing it. "Very well." was all that she said.

After a moment of silence where both women surveyed the gardens behind the class window, Sam broke it. "Now tell me what you were thinking of that had that pensive look on your face."

This was a subject that had been in Elizabeth's for days and she was glad that Sam had taken the initative. "This house is much to quiet. Noiseless except for when you are here and for the stray servant that may be walking the corriors. It is filled with memories of my marriage. I see the ghost of days past every which way I turn of my husband."

Through her speech, Sam's eyes had narrowed down in pity. She knew how much Liz had loved Alcazar. How desperatley they adored each other. " I am truly sorry darling."

"Do not be. If not for memories, what else would I have? It is not as if any children were bore during our marriage, which, while depressing and a tad distressing, I suppose is a good thing since they would have lost their father. But, while you were gone, I have had time to think and consider my options."

"Are you considering another marriage?"

Elizabeth smiled softly, "No. I am not saying never, but for now I feel that that would be a betrayal to my marriage. I know that I am out of mourning clothes, but I am still grieving. "

Sam nodded, her hair loose in their natural subtle waves falling slightly in her face. "Certainly."

"But, I have been considering an option, one that would surely have your mother falling all over herself with how socially unnorm it is."

Sam cocked her head, the urge to giggle building up in her chest, "Are you thinking about living with family and myself?"

Elizabeth smiled, an image of that particiular scenario being a humurous one. "You are half right."

"Half right?" Sam questioned, "Are you suggesting that I move in here with you?"

"No, darling. I am suggesting that you and I get our own place. A manor, I suppose. I certainly have the funds. You are my oldest and best friend. I wish to escape this place which is currently filled with memories and thoughts of what could have been."

Sam leaned back in her seat. The only thing that she could think to say was, "Well, that certainly is of the social unnorm."

"Yes, perish the thought of two young unmmaried women of wealth and title living together, without a man to protect them."

Gathering her barrings, Sam leaned forward, "It's a beautiful fantasy Liz. But you know that I cannot accept charity like that. You paying our way. That is not acceptable to me."

"I would never insult you like that, sweetest. We would do everything equally, fifty-fifty. We would both decide on the place and purchase it, no doubt with Nikolas's help to give it dignity. I have my own funds, you have yours. The two of us get along so well. You would be free from Alexis, whom I love as if she were my own mother. But I know how the pair of you are always at odds because of your decision to not marry. And should you someday find the right man or decide to hell with being an 'old maid', then I can support myself and vise versa. I can perhaps escape my past as well." She fell silent, knowing Sam needed time to process. She began sipping her tea which had grown cool. She watched as Sam stared sightlessly down into her lap. Her head slowly came up, a resloution in her eyes.

"Let's do it."

"What?"

Sam sighed, gesturing for her personal maid Claire to begin packing the contents of her vanity.

"Mother," she sighed turning to face Alexis who had grown extremely pale, "This is something that I need to do."

Alexis sank slowly onto her daughters bed, her hands fluttering around her neck, "Something that you need to do? Is life here with me so awful that you feel the need to run off and share a house with Elizabeth?"

Sam was again resisting the urge to roll her eyes. She had given this thought. Not a lot, granted, but this seemed like an excellent opportunity to her. A chance at real independence, she and Liz against the world, society be damned.

"This is not about you, mother. You have your hands full with Molly and Krissy. They are quickly approaching of age and are going through constant training. You are preoccupied with them. I know how desperately you wish for them to be married since I did not wish to be. I disappointed you."

Alexis nodded, "You did, but you have always been indpendent, Samantha. That is not something that I would change about you. I have come to terms with the fact. I just do not understand…." She paused, grabbing her daughter's hand and yanking her down next to her, no easy feat, but one that she succeeded in. "Are you with child and wish not to tarnish our name?"

Sam gasped, her eyes widening in shock. "Mother! My goodness, of course not!"

Alexis shook her head, "Yes, I know that is silly. I know that you are an innocent. Forgive me."

Sam looked away quickly, hiding the guilt that she was sure showed on her face. She had not told her mother, had not wish to tell anyone. She was glad that Elizabeth was aware of the secret so she atleast had someone to discuss it with.

Alexis began speaking again, "Is there no way for me stop you?"

"I am afraid of not, Mother. This is something that I wish to do. And I would like to do it with your blessing."

Her mother shook her head, smiling sadly. "I cannot in good faith give that to you, my darling." She cupped her beautiful daughters face in her hands and kissed her gently on the forehead. "Just know that I will love you. Always."

Tears filled Sam's eyes. She wished now more than ever that she had the type of relationship with her mother that she could tell her everything. That she could spill her new dark secret and know that her mother would not be disappointed in her. But that was not something she could risk doing. She knew what it did to her mother when she had revealed that she was never to marry. The disappointment every mother feels when she realized that the wedding she has been planning from the time of birth of a little girl was not to happen. She did not want to risk her mother's disappointment again. Could not stand to put her through that.

Sam straightened and stood. "I love you, also. Always."

Alexis stood also, "Why are you packing now? Have you and Elizabeth already decided on a place?"

"We have our eye on someplace that Nikolas will go with us to look at tomorrow. However, Liz and I have decided that I will stay with her until we have a place so it will be easier come moving day."

Alexis nodded, staring at her daughter. She sensesd something was different, but could not place her finger onto what it was. Sometimes, she wished that mother's intuision was more of a mind reading effect.

"I have the most strange news!" Emily exclaimed, walking into the Quatermaine Palace library where Sonny, Carly, Jason, and Courtney were. She was on the arm of Nikolas, who nodded his greeting to everyone.

Jason looked up from his card game with Court ney. Since his tryst with Sam he had been showering his betrothed with attention. It was the only thing that was alieving the immense guilt that he had been feeling for the past fortnight. It was not abnornal for a man to take a mistress, but it did not make him feel any better telling himself that.

"Yes?" he questioned his little sister, setting his cards down and giving her his utmost attention. Little got her so excited as she was, practically vibrating with excitement. He could not imagine that Lord Cassadine had already proposed, though he was expecting that to come eventually. But the two had only gone on a handful of chaperoned outings, not enough time quite yet.

Emily turned her attention back to the dashing dark haired man who had her hand on his arm, "You are sure you do not mind me sharing the news?"

Nikolas smiled down at her, shaking his head. "Of course not."

"Guess who is getting a place together?" Emily smiled, turning her attention back to the group in the room.

"Certainly not the pair of you," Sonny said from the couch where he lounged with Carly, who had a book on her lap.

Emily blushed and looked to the floor in embaressment, "Of course not."

Nikolas rescued her, "My cousin, Lady Samantha and Countess Alcazar."

A jolt of surprise straightened up every body in the room. Courney was the first to speak, "Well, that certainly is…something."

Jason leaned back in his chair.

Something, indeed.

Well, that's it for this chapter. What did you think? Please take a moment to review. It is greatly appreciated. And might make me update that much faster=)

Love ya, darlings.

Heather


	11. Chapter 11

Infinite Shades of Grey:

I'm not quite sure if I've said this, but I do not own General Hospital and no copyright infringement is intended. And on another note. I have to say I am so surprised at how many historical romance Jasam fictions are popping up. There are now four to date (that I know of), mine being one of any case, if you like the whole Historical Romance Jasam, check out Contra Dance by Caitliasm on Trusted Hearts along with Masquerade and Avion by aerrow also on TH. They are great. And now on with the story.

"Is it proper to celebrate something so socially un-norm?" Courtney asked, holding her breath while Carly tugged on the cords to her corset. "I daresay this is rather scandalous, even for Lady Samantha."

She and Carly were preparing to go to go to a dinner party at Countess Alcazar and Lady Cassadine's new place of residence, a Manor which they had acquired after much fuss and a lot of money was dropped. The previous owner was hesitant to sell to two women, even if they were of high standing in society. Nikolas had leant his name and presence, adding a cloak of respectability. After many debates, they had finally gotten what they had wanted.

All of the air left her lungs as Carly pulled particularly roughly, causing her blonde curls to bounce around her head. "I can scarcely breathe, Carly." she snapped.

Her answer was snooty, "Well, if one cannot breathe then one cannot make comments about those they know nothing about."

If Courtney had been able to draw in a full breath, she was sure she would have lashed out, even though a proper bred young lady did no such thing, except with siblings. She would look past it and do it anyway, simply because she and Carly were like sisters anyway. Besides, Lady Samantha was not the only one who could be daring. Perhaps she too would say 'to hell with the ton', swear off marriage, and move in with Carly. Feeling her heart begin to beat rapidly at the mere thought, she frowned and pushed it out of her head. She was not one to snub society. She, in fact, went through great pains to be a proper lady and to completely forgo all of her training and breeding was preposterous. The very thought of being shunned sent coils of fear and anxiety to boil low in her stomach making her feel faint. She just had too accept that she and Lady Samantha were as different as night and day and she was not liable to change.

"I do not understand why you are so defensive of someone you hardly know." she scoffed to her best friend whose eye roll she caught in the mirror.

"I could very well say the same to you, Courtney." Carly said, annoyance clear in her voice. "I had thought that after the lovely time we all had at the ball, you had moved past this silly obsession you have with disliking the woman. She is a lovely lady, which you should know after having spent time with her."

Courtney moved away from the slightly younger blonde and made her way to where her dress was hung. "I do not dislike the woman, as you so kindly put it. I simply...do not trust her around Jason."

Carly interrupted her, "You do not trust her with Jason? Or you do not trust Jason with her?" she asked, "Just because your betrothed is seemingly keen on getting into her dress, does not mean she would allow him to. And even if she did, I personally would not hold it against her. It would be a downright scandal, and you would be hurt, yes. However, let us face facts, friend. You know just as well as I do that once Jason puts his mind to something, it most certainly gets done. And at the risk of sounding crude, if he wants her to get," she hesitated, fearing going to far, but she pushed on. She was tired of Courtney's paranoid comments against a woman she knew so little of, "Done, the she most certainly will get...done."

Throughout Carly's lecture, Courtney had remained silent and as still as one of the statues that surrounded the mansion that they were residing in. She was worried now, because she was still not saying anything and not moving, and Carly had to wonder if she had had, indeed, pushed too far. She went to place her hand on Courtney's elbow, which urged her into movement. She flinched away from her touch as if she could not stand to have her touch her, as if the feeling on her arm disgusted her.

"I cannot belive that after knowing everything you know, after I have told you how Lady Samantha and Jason makes me uneasy that you would say that. Are you not my friend anymore? Do you not care how words like the ones that you just allowed to escape your lips make me feel?"

Carly sighed as if she were annoyed, which infuriated Courtney even more. Before she could say anything, Carly began, "I know how this all makes you feel, Courtney. You know that you are dear to me, my best of all friends, however, we have already discussed this. Men take mistresses. They bed other women for multiple reasons. Would you rather, if he were even to bed Lady Samantha, that he do it now while you are simply betrothed, or to do it once you are married. Many men bed women simply to gain the experience for their wedding nights, to make the experience more joyous for you, their intended."

"I would rather he not sleep with anyone else at all, Carly. Does it not bother you not even a little bit," she brought her forefinger and her thumb together for emphasis, "That Sonny may be one of these many men whom sleep with other women?" she felt a wave of satisfaction as Carly flushed pink, until she opened her mouth and spoke, "I do not worry that Sonny goes and looks for physical gratification. He is more than pleased with me."

A shocked gasp escaped her mouth at the implication. "Are you implying that you are already bedding my brother, despite the fact that you are only betrothed?"

She watched as Carly straightened her shoulders in defiance, her eyes flashing dangerously, "We do not all hold to society's near impossible rules like you, Courtney. He wanted me and I wanted him just as much. As you can see, it has not affected our engagement, we are still to be married."

She watched as a contemplative look came over Courtney's face, she could in fact see the wheels of her entirely overactive brain turning. "So, you are saying to keep Jason from bedding Lady Samantha, I should allow him liberties?"

That was not at all what she was saying. "That is not what I am saying at all," she narrowed her aqua eyes at her friend, "You are hearing me, but you are not listening."

"Au contraire. You have been a ton of help, Carly." a genuine, brilliant smile exploded onto Courtney's face. "Tonight, after the dinner, I shall welcome Jason into my bed."

Carly knew by the determined look on Courtney's face that there was no talking her out of a sigh, she turned her back on her friend, looking over her shoulder, "Lace me up?"

"Are you ready?" Elizabeth asked, sticking her head into Sam's room. She easily could have sent a maid, but she would much rather have one on one interaction with Sam. She did not want want to live with her friend only to have all of their conversations to be through servants.

"I am." Sam nodded, rising from the seat of her vanity to show her periwinkle gown. "You look amazing, Elizabeth." she said, gesturing with her gloved hand to Elizabeth's teal gown that set her eyes off perfectly.

"Thank you." she smiled, coming in to the room and collapsing most unlady like on to Sam's bed. "I do not feel so amazing though."

Fastening a pair of pearls around her neck, Sam turned to look at her, "What is wrong?" she questioned, picking up her gown so she was able to move more swiftly to sit on the bed next to her friend. "Are you ill?"

"I am no more ill than I have been every other month since I was in my twelfth year." Elizabeth assured her.

"Are you sure?" Sam asked. She never liked it when her own periods came, it was a messy, completely unnecessary process, but it could not be helped. It was the curse of being a woman.

"Quite. Nothing I cannot handle." she said patting her hand softly. There was something swirling in the back of Sam's mind, like a not fully formed thought, tickling the edge of her subconscious. "Are you alright?" Elizabeth asked.

Sam simply nodded trying her damndest to call up the front of her mind what she was trying to remember. Giving up after a few moments, she shrugged, "I have a feeling that I am forgetting something." Elizabeth looked down at her bare feet, back up at her friend and arched her eyebrow, "You're forgetting your shoes, Sam." she said. Looking down at her own feet, Sam laughed, wiggling her toes.

"So I am."

Rising, she went and slipped on the shoes she had had laid out for the night and turned to Elizabeth. "Shall we go greet our guests?"

With a huge smile, Elizabeth rose off of the bed, "Look at you. Getting ready to greet your guests, as if you were a real lady and a hostess."

Sam scrunched up her face, "Indeed. Do not tell my mother. It might get her hopes up."

They had only invited a few of their closest friends, Sam's family, and their new acquaintances in an attempt to keep it fairly small. After they had greeted everyone that had come through the door-the greeting between Lord Quatermaine and Sam being rather stilted and awkward-, they were shown into the parlor for pre dinner drinks. Sam mingled with Carly and Emily, noticing that Lady Courtney was staying rather close to Lord Quatermaine, which led her to wonder if he had told her about their _tete a tete_.

"The place is lovely, Lady Samantha." Carly said sincerely, her eyes roaming over the large room. It was large but still intimate, a fire crackling merrily in the fireplace lending warmth to the room.

"Thank you." she smiled, "Elizabeth did most of the decorating, in fact much of this is from her former home. She will be pleased that you like it." She turned her attention to Emily who was looking past Sam completely and ignoring the conversation at large. Sam turned to see what held her attention so raptly, and was startled to see a pair of blue eyes trained intently on her. Flushing, she turned her gaze away from Lord Quatermaine's and turned back to Carly. Before she could call up any piece of social nonsense to say, Emily spoke, "Is it just me or is Courtney acting particularly strange tonight?"

Sam watched as Carly's eyes practically did a complete turnabout within her skull. She could not have rolled her eyes more drastically if she had tried. "She is acting strange because she has completely and utterly lost it." she scoffed.

Emily finally tore her eyes from her brother and his intended. If she wished for answers, she was certain that she would get them from Carly. The woman was Courtney's best friend and her fiance was Jason's best friend. She was bound to know everything. Besides, she was truly concerned for Courtney. She was behaving in a most unCourtney way tonight.

"She has somehow gotten it into her skull that in order to keep Jason and make him remain faithful is to sleep with him. Tonight."

Sam felt shock course through her veins turning her blood to ice and causing her to flush simultaneously. She felt sickened to her stomach at the mere thought of Lord Quatermaine bedding another woman so soon after he had bedded her, even if the woman was to be his wife. She took in a shuddering gasp, her hand rising to clutch at her throat, a nervous habit that she had learned from her mother.

She saw Carly look at her critically and she somehow knew that despite all of the woman's idle chatter and social nonsense, that she knew. Somehow she had figured out or heard what had transpired between Jason and herself, and she knew.

"Lady Samantha, you look flushed. Shall we take a brief stroll outside so you might get some air?" Carly asked, offering her hand to the brunette. Emily took the obvious cue and excused herself to go speak to her mother. Sam took Carly's outstretched hand. She caught Elizabeth's worried glance from across the room and shook her head, discreetly indicating that she was fine. She let Carly maneuver them through the small crowd and out to the small door leading to their garden. It was nowhere near as grand as the Quatermaine garden, or even as large as Elizabeth's old mansion's garden, but it was still a nice size and come spring would be filled with various eye popping beauty. Once the door was safely closed behind them and they had made a short way down the path, Carly had released her hand, and turned a look onto her that penetrated her.

Sam was at a loss of words. She had no idea to say to the best friend of the woman's betrothed she had bedded. None of her mothers tedious lessons had covered this.

"While you are obviously scrambling for something to say, let me speak." Carly said, continuing to stroll leisurely down the garden path. She took Sam's silence as an acceptance. "I overheard Jason and Sonny speaking in the Corintho's library on my way up to go see Courtney. I will be the first to admit that I have a slight problem of listening on in conversations that I have no business overhearing. Jason was saying how the two of you had exchanged certain...liberties at the Masquerade ball thrown by Countess Alcazar."

There was no point in denying it and insulting the woman's intelligence, so Sam simply nodded. Seeing her confirmation, Carly shrugged and continued talking. "I have not told Courtney, nor do I plan to. Jason had his sights set on you. Twas obvious from the first time I met you, when he caught you so you would not fall. It was so," she paused trying to figure out a suitable enough word. "Intense."

Sam decided to interrupt her then, a question flirting with her mind, "If you do not mind me asking, why will you keep your knowledge a secret? Especially from Lady Courtney who is to you what Elizabeth is to me."

Carly shot her a sharp, incredulous look. "You would deliver news that would achieve nothing but heartache to your best of friends? Courtney would be devastated. She is already almost insane with insecurity as it is. I shall not be the one to add to it, though I must say that the conversation that we had earlier this afternoon did not help matters. I am afraid that she got the idea that bedding Jason was the way to go after she learned that I have had liaisons with Sonny."

This was another, though slightly less, shock to Sam. She had assumed that Lady Carly was as much as a proper lady as Lady Courtney and would not entertain the thought of engaging in intercourse before marriage.

"I did not bring you out here to condemn you, Lady Samantha. But to let you know that I would not reveal your indiscretion. I know Jason almost as well as Sonny does. I know that once he sets out to acquire something, it usually becomes his, and he wanted you. It was almost as if he wished to covet you. It is hard to say no when you have those blue eyes trained on you, the word never even enters your mind."

This made Sam look up sharply, eyeing Carly critically, "You seem" as if you speak from experience." she hedged, her voice taking on a harsh edge.

"Certainly not." the blonde laughed with a wave of her hand. "But I am a woman with a pulse. I can appreciate men. I just cannot act on any urges that I may have."there was another pause while Sam shot her a cynical look. "He is my betrothed. It is different." she defended herself. The two women exchanged a smile. They finished their stroll around the gardens before deciding to head back in.

The dinner passed in a flurry, Sam too lost in her own thoughts to be much entertainment. Elizabeth had continued to shoot her questioning and concerned looks throughout the night. She was happy when she was able to escape later that night and slip in her bed. The dinner had been uneventful for the most part, though she could not have given anyone that statement on her life. She was too much in her own head. So much had happened in such a short span of time that she was unsure how much more she could process. She knew she would have to ease Elizabeth's mind soon as her friend had a tendency to assume the worst in almost all situations. Loosing her husband had turned her once optimistic friend a little pessimistic, though she kept her kind heart.

Snuggling down into the warmth that her blankets. With a sigh, she attempted to turn her mind off. She felt the elusive edges of sleep come to her, her mind drifting into the wonderful dark place inside her head that led to dreams. Almost completely submerged, she shot back up in her bed, her heart beating rapidly against her chest. She began taking deep shuddering breaths, trying to calm down. There was no way. It could not be possible.

Her curse was two weeks late.


	12. Chapter 12

PLEASE READ AUTHOR'S NOTE AT BOTTOM OF PAGE. IMPORTANT.

Infinite Shades of Grey:

Samantha could not recall getting out of bed, throwing on her dressing gown and leaving her room. In fact, she could not remember barging into Liz's room, panting. As it was, taking one look at her flushed, panicked face, Elizabeth had jumped out of her bed and forced Sam to sit on it, placing her small hand forcefully onto her back and making her put her head in between her knees in a most unlady like manner. Not that she would have cared in the slightest if she were not frazzled. As it were, she did not care much about it now either.

"What is wrong?" Elizabeth questioned, kneeling on the floor in front of her, her long hair surrounding her delicate face making her look like a rather frantic worried, version of one of Molly's many China dolls.

"Liz," she panted, feeling as if she could not catch her breath for the life of her. "My….cycle…" she could just barely push the words past her lips.

"What?" Liz questioned, "You have started your cycle?"

Sam whipped her head back and forth vehemently. "Tis late." She gasped out.

Silence met her panted declaration. She peeked up into Elizabeth's face, curious by her silence.

"Late?" she echoed. "How late?" she asked. She had a dazed, faraway look in her eyes.

Sam tried to figure it out in her mind, but everything was such a blur inside of her head right now.

"I do not recall." More than three weeks, of that I am sure."

Elizabeth scrambled to her feet, "Let us not panic. Let's think rationally about this. I once heard that stress can make you miss your monthly ordeal. And you have been rather stressed lately, what with the big move and then by tonight's dinner party."

Sam tried to reason that that could, in fact, be the problem but she knew deep in her bones that it was not. She knew in her heart what exactly was causing her ordeal, her curse, to be missing.

Elizabeth, who had been pacing the floor of her bed chambers dropped her hands by her side as she looked at Sam's face. "But we both know that that is not it, do we not."

Sam nodded once.

"Liz sighed and made her way to the bed before sitting down upon it, grabbing Sam's hand. The two brunettes sat in silence for awhile. "What are we to do?" Liz asked, looking over at her. "Are you going to tell him?"

That was the question, was it not?

GHGHGHGHGHGHGH

A letter arrived at the Quatermaine Palace days later. Jason sat at his desk, icy eyes boring in to the envelope, his name decorating it with the elegant looping of each letter. After their awkward evening at her home some days before, where she had treated him icily, he had been sure that any correspondence between them would be nil. His desire for her had not faded after their one night, a night that was beginning to feel surreal. However, his guilt was showing to be overwhelming. He had a constant battle within himself.

To give in to his more primal desires and stake her out, claim her as his in every physical way, something he felt she was in his bones.

Or to live up to his word, to what was expected to him. He could not break his already public engagement to Courtney, someone he admired and respected greatly despite all of his actions proving contrary, without causing her reputation much harm.

He was tempted to open the letter, to read it's contents and consume every word she had written to him, for surely the letter was telling him that she too was feeling what he was, an overwhelming need, a compulsion almost, to be with him the way he felt about her.

To open it and submerge himself, just once more or do right be his betrothed and put it all behind him where it, in fact belonged.

Honor won this round. He stood, the letter, unopened in his hand, making his way across the hard floor, towards the fireplace where a merry, cackling fire had been nursed to life by a helpful servant.

With a deep breath, he tossed the letter in to it, watching as the flames licked the envelope and the contents inside. Once it had been all reduced to ash and there was nothing left for him to watch, he turned on his heel, determined that the destruction of the letter meant the rebirth of his good intentions and the death of everything his siren brought out in him.

END PART ONE

*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~**~*:

Author's Note:

This is the end of Infinite Shades of Grey Part One . The story itself is NOT completed, it will continue on under the same title. It just means that a little time has passed since book one and book two. About a month and a half. And I am messing with old English history here in the fact that Jason and Courtney are still not married, even though in reality it would have been a BIG no no for them to have been engaged that long. But we'll act like it's the norm for our stories purpose=)

I hope you enjoyed this VERY long awaited and very short update of Infinite Shades of Grey.


End file.
